Everybody Must Get Stoned
by MystyVander
Summary: COMPLETE! Harry is obsessed with figuring out what Draco Malfoy would be like stoned. What happens when he finds he likes the results a little too much? Slash, Drug Content/Use!
1. Purple Haze

**Everybody Must Get Stoned**

**Chapter One:**

**Purple Haze**

**Disclaimer:** These characters, blah-ba-blah, ain't mine. I wish I were J.K Rowling I mean...how cool would that be? Anything you don't recognize is most likely mine.

**Warning:** This is a SLASH fan-fiction. That means boyxboy- fun-times! There will be fluff. There will also be explicit drug usage, just marijuana; if you are offended by any of this I advise NOT reading it. No Flamers, please!

**Summary:** The summer before Seventh Year, the war is over and Harry indulges himself during his final stay at the Dursley's in some good old Muggle, teenage fun. He suddenly realizes how much clearer everything can be when you're in a haze. So what's Draco Malfoy got to do with all of this? Harry's determined to get everybody stoned.

**A/N:** Hi there, again! Signing onto my next fiction! I can't expect this one to be too long, though I can expect it to be relatively enjoyable. Please read, review and enjoy!

Thanks a bunch to my very wonderful Beta, PeruvianDarkness, she absolutely rocks! ^_^

XXXX

Harry licked his full, pink lips, dry from the wind and the joint he was half-way through smoking. He grinned at the beautiful sunset that was splashed across the Hogwarts Grounds, reflecting astonishingly off of the Black Lake that was as still as the green grass that lay around it. It was four weeks into first term, the weather already cooling down, so he had his cloak fastened tightly around himself, keeping warm as he puffed on his marijuana cigarette.

His emerald eyes were glazed over, bright red veins extended outwards into all parts of his sclera's. He wasn't worried, however- he had been smoking marijuana nearly everyday on school grounds since September First and had yet to be caught. It was most likely due to the fact it was highly unexpected of anybody attending Hogwarts to be indulging in a Muggle drug; especially The-Boy-Who-Lived, saviour of the Wizarding World.

With the War over, having ended at the end of the first term in Sixth Year, and no more worries of Death Eater's or Voldemort, Harry felt these indulgences were more than necessary. He thoroughly enjoyed them, even if it did get a bit lonely sometimes. Ron, however, would thankfully join him every once and awhile, and every few days the two best friends would traipse across the grounds during a free period and end up returning in a fit of giggles, looking overtly happy and their mirthful eyes full of viseine.

His raven hair had grown even longer and messier as it fell around his square-jaw. He had turned out to be quite the handsome man over the years, maturing and becoming his own person. He was Witch Weekly's Bachelor of The Year, three years running. Viktor Krum was second place, and, surprisingly enough, Draco Malfoy was third.

But Harry paid no attention to such things; he really didn't care for them. Since Cho Chang back in Fifth Year, he didn't really find himself being quite attentive to relationships of any kind whatsoever other than his friends. It just didn't seem important or worthwhile to him.

He read a lot as well now, but not many Wizarding novels. Most of them were borrowed from Muggle libraries, and he had completely raided Madame Prince's Muggle novel section as well. His favourite authors tended to be those who wrote about psychology, sci-fi, philosophy, and the inquiries of the meaning of life. People such as Ayn Rand, Vogt, Aldous Huxley, Timothy Leary, Roman and Greek philosophers. It kept his mind occupied.

But when he rolled a doobie, which he was becoming quite the expert at- which he had to thank Pierre, Dudley's friend, for teaching him how to- Harry didn't like to think about those books. Nor did he like to think about his NEWT-level courses, or all those lives lost in the wretched, finally ended Dark War.

Instead, he just liked to _feel_. Feel the wind on his cheeks, the grass between his bare toes, the dew pressing on his trousers… the sound of water crashing against rocks in his ears, the call of the creatures of the Forbidden Forest far off into the distance.

Not many other people liked to feel when they got stoned. Instead they would get paranoid, or just get extremely hungry. And of course, Harry did get the munchies quite often, but that wasn't why he liked to smoke marijuana. He smoked it to feel the closeness to nature that relaxed and calmed his soul completely, making him more than content with his small existence in the world.

He had done a few other drugs during his last summer at the Dursley's other than weed, though none were for him. Psilocybin 'Magic' Mushroom's hurt his stomach too much and Savlia tasted too much like fish and didn't last long at all. The night he had used weed, he knew he would enjoy it for many years to come and in many different shapes and forms.

At the moment he was getting it delivered via Owl post for an extra fee from Dudley, who had to sneak the fact he was sending Harry owls a secret from his parents. He paid double the price of the product for it, but it ensured Harry security and freshness every Sunday.

Currently, he was finishing off his first of many rolled joints that used up all of the marijuana Dudley had sent him that Sunday morning, just a few hours ago. It was Purple Haze and tasted sweet and bitter on his tongue… it tingled and made his lips go numb in a funny sort of way. When he finished, he dug a small hole to bury the roach inside of it, pushing the dirt back on top. He retrieved his bottle of viseine from his pocket and put two drops into each eye, taking care of their red, dilated nature. He also pointed his wand at himself and whispered, "_Scourgify_", ridding himself of any ash and the reek of pot.

He carried the smallest bottle of cologne on him, which he gave two spurts onto his neck and rubbed in before feeling ready to return to the Castle bathed in the last embers of sunlight. With a goofy smile he strode into the Great Hall, ignoring the many swooning females and some males whose eyes trailed him everywhere he walked.

He sat down at the Gryffindor Table beside Neville and across from Seamus who was animatedly speaking with Dean about something or other than had happened in the library earlier that day involving Ernie MacMillan and asking out a younger year Slytherin.

Harry quietly loaded his dinner onto his plate, still smiling brightly as he took large gulps of pumpkin juice to cure his dry mouth. Hermione and Ron entered the hall holding hands, whispering sweet nothings back-and-forth but upon sitting across from Harry, Hermione's face automatically fell. She could always tell when he was high in a second. It was like a hidden talent of hers.

"Harry," she hissed under her breath from across the table, "You can't keep doing this." She didn't completely disapprove of it, she just didn't like the fact that it was an illegal substance and most definitely against many school rules.

Harry shrugged and smiled apologetically, "Sorry 'Mione, but y'know how I feel about it..." he trailed off. He needn't explain his ethics of marijuana to the girl once again, as he had already done so many countless times before.

"Right well, just be careful, okay?" she snipped before beginning to start her own meal, though Ron was smirking over at him. Harry knew he found him amusing when he was high- Harry had been assured he was very funny stoned.

"Will do," Harry nodded, shovelling in a large fork full of mud pie into his mouth and savouring the juicy taste before gobbling down some more, his ever growing stomach craving more and more food with every day and every toke.

Something that night pulled Harry's attention from the Gryffindor Table up across the Hall and he suddenly locked gazes with Draco Malfoy. The platinum blonde… his pointed features well-defined and a symbol of absolute beauty to many. He hadn't been much of a hassle ever since the Final Battle. He had cut all of his pureblood bullshit to a minimum and didn't pick as much fights, though he tended to stick to his Slytherin cronies and still wasn't keen on inter-house relations as much everybody else seemed to be. The animosity between the Golden Trio and the Slytherin Prince had died down considerably, which everybody in Hogwarts was more than grateful for including those involved. They were finally growing up.

Harry looked across at Draco with his wide eyes and saw those silver slits peering back at him curiously as if to ask what he wanted. Harry found himself unable to look away, and very much wishing to jump up from his seat to quickly stride over there and push an intruding piece of blonde hair that fell before his left eye. Harry shook the feeling quickly, shaking himself back into reality. He convinced himself it was the weed that was doing it, making him think like that about Malfoy.

But even he knew better. Draco was such a beautiful, well-carried person. He was smart, cunning, quick and seductive without even trying to be. He wasn't the Third Place Bachelor of the Year for no reason. The blonde had sprouted up quite a bit in his last few years at Hogwarts as well, growing to Sixth Feet tall, and it well complimented his perfectly lean figure. Harry licked his lips tentatively, unable to look away now and it seemed as though Draco was caught in the same thoughtful trance as he didn't look away either, nor did his eyes narrow and that familiar sneer cover his face. Harry was glad, for Draco was ugly when he sneered like that, he was much prettier with this strange look of curiosity.

Then, the strangest thought crept into Harry's head; 'What would Draco Malfoy be like stoned?' and he found himself giggling aloud at it. Draco decided to finally sneer over at him and return his attention back to his own meal once Harry began giggling like that, such an immature gesture, but he couldn't stop. It was just too funny. Hermione was rolling her eyes as Ron was grinning- it was quite often when Harry broke into a giggle fest these days without reason.

What _would_ Draco Malfoy be like stoned?

Harry made it his personal goal to find out as soon as possible.


	2. An Invitation

**Everybody Must Get Stoned**

**Chapter Two:**

**An Invitation**

**A/N:** Read, Review, and Enjoy! These chapters are going to be quite shorter than most of my other chapters in other fan-fictions. Just letting you know! =D

A wonderful thanks to **PeruvianDarkness** for being a great Beta.

XXXX

"I just don't think it's healthy, Ronald!"

"C'mon, 'Mione, don't Muggles smoke those...cigarette things a lot, too? That surely can't be healthy...and do you think all that Russian Firerum Mad-Eye drinks is healthy?" Ron countered wearily, rubbing his temples gently before allowing his arms to collapse around his girlfriend as they sat on the Common Room couch.

"Yes, but just because other people do unhealthy things does not give Harry the right to," she chastised.

Ron rolled his eyes; he couldn't count how many times they had had this argument before. "He's a big boy, love- he can take care of himself. His choices are_ his_ choices, and if he wants to get high then why not let him get high? Don't you see how happy he is these days? I don't think I've ever seen a Wizard so bloody happy!" he smirked at the thought of it; Harry was largely smiling, high or not.

"I know, but...Ron, I'm just worried for his health," she sighed in defeat, cuddling into Ron's tight hold on her.

"And you know he appreciates that, but he doesn't need you badgering him every two seconds about it," he reminded softly, leaning down to kiss her on her forehead, "And he still plays a lot of Quidditch, nearly every day. You'd think if all this smoking was hurting his lungs he'd be hacking 'em up at practice, but he's not! He's in better shape than I've ever seen 'im!" Ron added pointedly, and it was true. Harry was more chiselled than any of the other Seventh Year boys at their school. He was fast, agile, and an ever-growing expert on the broom. His dreams of becoming an Auror were being clouded by the separate dreams of becoming a Professional Quidditch player.

"You're right," she huffed, then hummed softly as Ron bent down to trail small kisses on her cheek comfortingly.

"Hey there, guys!" Harry chirped as he bounded giddily down the Dormitory stairs and into the Common Room, Seamus not far behind in much the same manner.

"Hey Hermione, I was wondering if you could let me borrow those Ancient Runes notes from the other day. You know, 'cos I missed that lesson?" Seamus quipped, leaning his elbows against the couch the couple was sitting on.

"Oh, right. Sure, of course," Hermione nodded, getting up and reluctantly detaching from Ron.

"Mate, up for a walk?" Harry asked once the other two had disappeared back upstairs to retrieve their class notes. The two best friends walked slowly side-by-side, both had grabbed their shoulders bag with their next lessons books as it was a Wednesday. They had quite a few free periods, however, being in Seventh Year and all which gave them a lot more time to study and hang out.

"'Mione was going on about you again," Ron said once they were far enough away from the Gryffindor Tower that they knew they were safe to talk about it.

"Hm? Again? She's such a Mother," Harry chuckled with a large smirk, "C'mon, you up for a small toke before Defen-" he was abruptly cut-off as he rounded the corner on the Third Floor landing and ran smack into Malfoy.

The blonde quickly steadied himself by grabbing hold of Blaise Zabini's arm, the only other person he was with. Draco snarled immediately and flashed an icy glare at Ron but when he turned to face Harry, who was running a hand through his messy raven hair, he could have sworn his heart skipped a beat.

Harry looked the Slytherin Head Boy up and down, he was an inch or so taller than himself though he was still much stronger due to his extensive Quidditch training. Draco had, surprisingly enough to everybody at Hogwarts, dropped out of Quidditch that year to take his studies and his Head Boy duties as seriously and strictly as possible.

"Sorry 'bout that, Malfoy." Harry attempted to smile apologetically, but it came out in a strange lopsided grin instead. _Malfoy's got the prettiest fucking eyes...now how much prettier would they be if he were high?_ Harry asked himself and had to surpress a giggle at the thought.

"Just watch where you're going, Scarhead," Draco spat and sent another cold look in Ron's direction before striding away.

"Malfoy's really lost his touch this year, hasn't he?" Ron asked as they started off walking once again.

Harry shrugged, shoving his hands in his pocket and running his finger along the small doobie he had stashed in there, "I just think he's finally growing up,'s all,"

"Well I'm definitely not complaining. If that Ferret keeps to his own I'll keep to mine," Ron huffed. The two boys were soon underneath Harry's favourite tree, far enough away from the Castle that no wandering students would find them. The weather was getting colder by the day and Harry had to keep practicing his Warming Charms and Spells so that they could cover more area for a greater amount of time in the winter when he wanted to go outside to smoke.

He took out his wand and put the doobie in his mouth, leaning against the trunk of the bare tree, "_Incendio_," he whispered and a small flicker of controlled flame lit up the smoke. He puffed on it a couple of times, deeply inhaling the Purple Haze before passing it over to Ron.

The redhead coughed at first toke, but quickly recovered; he still didn't smoke that often, unlike Harry, who indulged everyday. "Muggles are great, discovering this stuff"

"You should see how some of them grow it. 'S amazing," Harry grinned- he had been shown a few growths around Little Whinging by Dudley's friends. "So what do you think Malfoy would be like stoned?"

Ron choked on the puff of the joint he was taking and quickly handed it off to Harry who smirked at his dumbfounded reaction, "Why the bloody hell you wanna know that, mate?"

"Dunno, I'm just kinda wondering...I think he'd be a real giggler," Harry closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the tree thinking about it. Draco's pointed, pale face lighting up with fits of giggles as his thin lips pulled tight to the side of his face in a gleeful smile, his beautifully liquid silver eyes tearing mirthfully...Harry quite liked the idea of it. In fact, he was surprised just how attracted to it he was.

Draco was a beautiful man, that much was agreeable by all Magic-folk and Muggle alike, and although his attitude could be sour at times Harry always found himself amused in the blonde's company. As the bickering had died down to a bare minimum, most of it was playful banter.

Harry recalled the other day in class when Draco got witty enough to start getting sarcastic with Professor Snape. For unexplainable reasons, Harry found himself becoming bemused and attracted to him for things like that, it really displayed just how smart he could be.

"A giggler? My you've gone mad, Harry! Malfoy's too good for this stuff," Ron gestured to the joint being handed back to him, it was reaching its filter slowly.

"I doubt he even know it exists," Harry mumbled, "He's really not that bad, y'know. I-I think he's kinda funny sometimes...good-looking too..."

"Good looking?" Ron screeched, making Harry turn a very dark shade of pink, "That's it. Maybe Hermione's right and you've been smoking too much of this stuff, it must be melting your good judgement,"

"Oi, shove off," Harry nudged him gently taking back the joint to finish it off, "If you stop looking at him like he's _Malfoy_ and more like he's just_ Draco_ then he's...I dunno..." he trailed off shrugging again. Ron took a deep breath and gave Harry a calculating look.

"Are you gay, mate?" he asked softly. Harry finished off the joint and put it out, buried it and took out his viseine before answering.

"I've never really asked myself,"

"Oh, well, uhm...it'd be okay if you were, y'know...but Malfoy...he's such a prat," Ron's face contorted even at saying the name, as if it were venomous itself.

"He is a prat. But an amusing one," Harry grinned, he was glad Ron didn't react badly to the fact he could be gay. Truth be told, Harry never really thought about it. If he was attracted to somebody, then he was attracted to them, and in his head that's all there was to it. But he couldn't deny that day-by-day, he was becoming increasingly attracted to Draco.

"Lets off to class, yeah mate?" Ron jumped up onto his feet, feeling ten times more restless than he did before coming out onto the Grounds.

"Here, you'll need it," Harry spritzed himself with cologne and handed it over to Ron who did the same and took a deep breath of the fresh air. "Good thing we don't have class with Hermione,"

"Yeah, I've definitely had enough of that for one day," Ron rolled his eyes, "Sometimes being with her is kinda like dating my Mom,"

Harry laughed loudly, "Is it that bad?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love 'er and all but...she could really relax more often,"

"Relax you say?" Harry smirked, an idea popped into his head all of a sudden.

"Now mate you know she won't try smoking that stuff ever again..."

"Who said I'm going to tell her and who said you have to smoke it for it to work?" Harry grinned devilishly, a plan forming as he led the way quickly to their next class, Ron asking questions in his wake.

But as soon as they entered the Defence Against the Dark Art's classroom, Harry's mind drifted from his plans of relaxing Hermione's high-wired state back to that strikingly blonde Slytherin boy that sat only three rows behind them. As Harry sat there beside Ron, he fidgeted restlessly with his quill as that day they were only taking notes on various Healing charms and techniques.

He could feel that cool gaze of those silver eyes on the back of his head every once and awhile, burning into him and singeing a mark into his head. His hazed state at the time didn't really help anything, especially every time he heard Draco's smooth, silken voice answer one of the Professor's questions coming only a few seats behind him. Harry became lost in that voice, wondering what it'd sound like not in relation to school work, wondering exactly the sounds Draco would make if he were arou-

"Mate," Ron hissed beneath his breath and nudged Harry with his leg underneath the tabletop, "You're drooling" he warned.

Harry blushed deeply and quickly wiped his chin where there was indeed a line of drool. Ron must have thought he was really zoned out from the marijuana, but Harry knew it was for other reasons. _Great, now I'm drooling over Draco? This has gone too far. I just need to get him stoned. I'm curious, that's it and that's all. Maybe if I could just come out and ask him, he'd accept...just get it over with..._ Harry told himself. He couldn't keep allowing his thoughts to wander back to queries about the blonde.

The DADA lesson seemed to absolutely drag on by but eventually they were dismissed, "I'll be right back," Harry told Ron as he quickly collected his things and hurried to the back of the class to stand in Draco's way of leaving. Pansy Parkinson and Blaise were behind him on either side, throwing their shoulder bags on and glaring at Harry who stood smirking stupidly.

"Hey there, Malfoy,"

"Potter," Draco inclined his head, raising his eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"I-I was wondering, well...erm...I guess this...well, you see..." Harry suddenly found himself nervous. Why was he so nervous? This was Malfoy, and all he wanted to do was ask the boy a question. He had known him for seven years for goodness sake and he had never acted like this...

"Spit it out, Potter, some of us have things to do," Draco drawled, though by the slight upturn of his lips it was obvious that he was bemused.

"I-I was wondering if maybe you'd like to take a walk with me out by the Lake after last period today..."

"What for?" he cut Harry off, his small smile fell automatically and a mask slipped into place.

"I just needed to ask you a question, s'all," Harry said, shrugging and regaining his cool.

Draco pursed his lips and looked at Harry calculatingly. "Alright," he said after a minute, "Right after lessons, meet me in the Entrance Hall," he clipped and then turned on his heel to stride out of the classroom, two very confused Slytherin's on his heels.

"Harry?" Ron choked out from beside his best friend now, they headed down into the corridor and to their next class, NEWT-level Transfiguration.

"What's up?"

"Did you just ask Malfoy for a walk by the Lake?"

"Mmhm,"

"Riiight...what for, exactly?" he asked carefully.

"Y'know," Harry shrugged, that usual goofy smirk set in place on his face.

"Do I? Because I kinda _don't_ know but I wouldn't mind if you told me," Ron urged gently.

"Wanted to ask 'em if he wanted to smoke a doobie,"

Ron abruptly stopped walking, causing a First Year Hufflepuff to run head-on into his lower back and fall over onto the floor in a scatter of books. Ron stood stalk still, his face like a goldfish. Harry snickered as the First Year was helped up by his friends and hurried away.

"You alright there, Ron?"

"Yeah...I just thought you said you wanted to get high with Malfoy. Kinda threw me off," Ron blinked a few times before walking back to Harry's side to continue down the corridor and towards the staircases.

"I did say that,"

Ron shot him a bewildered look, "I told you I was curious when we were smoking outside, Ron...I'd really just like to know what it'd be like. And as I said before, he's not that bad of a guy," Harry explained.

"Okay, right, well when he goes running to Snape to tell him you're carrying around illegal Muggle drugs and using them on a daily basis, don't come crying to me," Ron shook his head in disbelief, the mere thought of it was incomprehensible.

"It's called Oblivation, Ron. We are Wizard's y'know," Harry teased.

"With the way you're acting, I'm starting to think you have a crush on Malfoy," Ron muttered beneath his breath, just loud enough for Harry to hear it.

Harry immediately blossomed a thick crimson red up his neck and onto his cheeks, he quickly covered up his sheer embarrassment at the idea of it, "Shove off, Ron. You've gone completely nutters, you have! A crush on Malfoy? Pfft- when Aragog grows fins that'll happen!" he nudged the redhead hard, but neither teenage boys were quite convinced with Harry.

It was hard to sit still that period. Every second the students had to themselves without Professor McGonagall lecturing them on their technique, Hermione was nagging Ron for not keeping his notes in proper order and henceforth making it more difficult to study when the time came. Harry had to listen to their banter and pretend to hear it all, but he was a hundred miles away again staring at the back of Draco's platinum head. The way his slender fingers gripped his quill, how elegantly his hand flicked his wand and swished it in the air.

Draco was beginning to remind Harry of a Greek God, something much like Adonis. So graceful, elegant, refined, untouchable, pureblood, and he just had that certain air about him that spoke of his royalty above others. And his skin, it glistened so beautifully against any sort of light, sun or candle. It was perfection, no flaws or blemishes whatsoever. Harry had to wonder how a person could look like that. Then he had to wonder how Draco wasn't always Number One Bachelor of the Year for Witch Weekly.

Ron rolled his eyes from his seat beside Harry, elbowed him hard in the ribs and drawled, "Harry, you're drooling again,"


	3. Let's Play Civil

**Everybody Must Get Stoned**

**Chapter Three:**

**Let's Play Civil**

**A/N:** Read, Review, and Enjoy! Thanks to all my reviewers!

**MooSaidTheLiar** - There are definitely different types of 'high' people can be. Generally everybody gets the same side effects, but for some they become really emotional, really mellow, relaxed, interested in music, giggly, active, etc. I hope that helps you understand!

**Allie** - oh yes, I decided to make nearly everybody 'play nicely' in this FanFiction. Don't worry, drama shall ensue eventually and heads shall pop off.

A wonderful thanks to **PeruvianDarkness** for being a great Beta.

XXXX

Draco's summer had completely flown by. Ever since his Father had received the life sentence to Azkaban Prison, he had quite the handful especially for a seventeen year-old boy, the youngest Malfoy Lord in history. He had an expansive Estate to watch over, Galas, fundraisers, benefits and other public outings to attend that all had to do with keeping up a perfect image. The Malfoy name was still looked up in Wizarding society, most importantly amongst all of the pure-blooded families. They were still the best-of-the-best, and Draco being the last heir had to make a great impression on everybody.

He had exhausted himself over the summer months, between studying for the upcoming school year so he would be more prepared than even Granger herself, and taking care of family finances, he was more than excited to return to Hogwarts. At least at school he would have time to relax and the only business he had to worry about other than homework and NEWT examinations were his Head Boy duties. Draco was quite glad he had quit the Quidditch Team that year, it would have made him overloaded once again and Hogwarts was supposed to be his relaxation.

For the first few weeks everything had run smoothly. Lessons went well, the new bout of Slytherin First Year's weren't too desperate for assistance, and there hadn't been any real large issues to deal with since Inter-House Relations were going so well. Draco wasn't fond of this idea, he felt as though House Rivalry gave the students something to live for day-to-day at school other than their studies, it spiced things up around the boring old Castle. Of course his animosity for the Golden Trio had died down almost completely, but they kept up their playful bickering which was necessary in his mind.

Then, suddenly one day, it seemed, Potter was everywhere. Upon turning the corner to Charms class, there was Potter. Walking down to the loo during free period, there was Potter. Studying in the library on Saturday, there was Potter. And the strange thing was that Potter seemed to notice that they always ended up in the same place too. Well, at least that's what Draco thought, because that had to be the explanation for the raven-haired youth continuously staring at the back of his head.

Draco had to try his hardest to always stay away from gazing back, though he did catch himself doing it a few times. It was quite the difficult task, especially since when their eyes would lock he was lost inside a deep sea of brilliant emerald; an emerald Draco had never seen before except for in Harry's eyes and the Avada Kedavra Curse.

Finally it seemed that Potter wanted to actually talk about it, so Draco quite quickly accepted the offer to have a walk around the Lake just before dinner-time that evening.

By the time Draco had decended to the Entrance Hall all the way from the Astronomy Tower, Potter was already there leaning against the statue of Sir Fleming. He was smiling softly, his eyes half-lidded, his hands rested in his cloak pockets. The Weaselette was there, giggling and batting her eyelashes up at the older boy. Draco took his time walking over to them, but as soon as he cleared his throat in the crowded Hall to make his presence known, he was sure he saw Potter's smile widen.

"Malfoy," Weasley's face fell immediately. Draco raised an eyebrow in cool greeting before crossing his arms on his chest.

"Could we get this little heart-to-heart over with?" he grumbled and was momentarily surprised by the hearty chuckle.

"Always so pushy, Malfoy. Y'know, time doesn't even exist, so no use to rush it," Harry smirked, pushing himself off the statue.

"Of course time exists, and I quite mind you wasting it," Draco snarled, though his tone of voice didn't quite meet his slitted silver eyes.

"Time is actually just a mental abstraction humans made because we love to count," Harry turned to Ginny ignoring Draco's curious expression. "See you at dinner, Gin," he leaned in and gently kissed her pink tinged cheek.

"Bye, Harry...Malfoy," she nodded in his direction before heading for the stairs. Wordlessly, Harry led the way out of the Castle and onto the grounds in the crisp, fall wind. Draco strode beside him to the Lake, his face emotionless as he attempted to ignore Potter's stupid, constant serene smile.

"So… you actually don't believe in time?" Draco broke the silence.

"Nope. It really doesn't exist,"

"What else don't you believe in?" Draco was surprised he was curious to know the answer to that question in the first place.

"I think, and therefore I am - that's all I need to believe in," Harry smiled at the thought of the ancient proverb, his emerald eyes scanned the Black Lake they now stood beside. It was eerily still, despite the light breeze.

"What does that mean, 'I think therefore I am'?"

"An old Muggle philosopher, Rene Descartes, believed that there is nothing we can prove...except for the fact we can think. There is nothing else quite _real_ to us, save our own thoughts. Even you may be a figment of my imagination," Harry chuckled, he walked over and seated himself down on one of the flatter rocks. Draco came to stand not far behind him.

"Interesting philosophy, Potter, I never pegged you for an intellectual," Draco's comment still held his usual dry sarcasm.

"Neither did I," he smirked.

The fact they were having such a long, civil conversation suddenly became apparent to Draco, "Alright, what did you bring me out here for, Potter?"

Harry shrugged, leaning comfortingly back on his elbows. "Just a few questions,"

"Then ask them. Even if time doesn't exist, I still have my responsibilities to see to," Draco clipped, thought that much was a lie, he was beginning to become unnerved feeling comfortable in his ex-rivals company.

"How's your Father?" Harry asked softly, his eyes still peering outwards.

Draco immediately tensed every muscle in his body, "Insane, most likely," he spat between clenched teeth, "Nothing the bastard doesn't deserve,"

"You think so?"

"You don't?" Draco raised his brow, it was Potter that put Lucius in Azkaban in the first place.

"I've been there...I don't think anybody deserves that place," Harry sighed.

"So you dragged me out here to ask me about my Father, really Potter?" Draco drawled.

"Ever heard of Marijuana, Malfoy?" Harry asked in a much different, lighter tone.

"Of Mary...what are you on about?" he snapped and was further annoyed by the bemused, low chuckle.

"It's illegal for Wizards and Muggle's, though it shouldn't be. It's a plant that if smoked relaxes you. Really, it just makes everything better," Harry smiled.

"That's how you're so bloody chipper all the time," Draco mumbled, it made sense, because nobody could be that naturally happy without aid.

"That...and life is just good,"

"Life is good? Guess the Weaselette is putting out then," Draco felt slightly triumphant as he saw a blush creep up Harry's neck, he also felt a twinge of jealousy he decided was best to ignore.

"Ginny's like my little sister, so even if she wanted more, it'd never happen because I'd feel too strange," Harry explained, though he didn't really feel it necessary to be doing so to Malfoy.

"So let me get this straight, Potter, you're confessing to me of all people that you smoke this Mary, Mary...whatever it is- an illegal substance? What in Merlin's name is stopping me from ratting you out?" Draco snapped, The-Boy-Who-Lived was obviously much too trusting. How he survived the War was beyond the Slytherin's comprehension.

Harry laughed light-heartedly, "You're wound up so tight, Malfoy, I thought I'd offer you some," he shrugged again.

Now _that_ definitely surprised Draco, not like the rest of this little meeting hadn't in the first place.

"You've got to be joking, Potter," Draco gaped incredulously, "It's _illegal_!"

Harry laughed, "Pfft, you're such a goody-two-shoes," he teased.

"Am not! You're a bloody wanker-criminal, is what you are!" he retorted dumbly, his fists clenched and his pulse in his throat.

"I promise you'll like it, Malfoy. We won't get caught, either...and since when did you of all people give a damn about what's legal and what isn't?" Harry asked slyly. _Well, he's got you there_ Draco thought to himself in slight defeat. "Why do you think I'm not going to tell?" he pressed again carefully, taking a step closer to the relaxing brunette.

"I'm a much stronger Wizard than you are Malfoy; you wouldn't get three steps without me Obliviating you," Harry said with ease- he wasn't boasting, but merely pointing out the truth. Draco pursed his lips. It was a statement he didn't disagree with. He had met the Dark Lord twice and shook with fear in his presence, and Harry had been the one to defeat him. His power was undeniable.

"I'm still better at Potions," he finally responded. Harry laughed amusedly and it was like music to Draco's ears, he found himself trying hard not to smile.

"Yes, that you are. So is that a yes?" he grinned, his green eyes were lit so heavenly by the dying embers of sunlight.

"Yes, Potter. I will indulge in this nonsense...only if you promise to leave me alone afterwards," he added hastily.

"Sure, whatever you want Malfoy," Harry slurred, "Free Saturday after lunch?"

"But Saturday's a Hogsmeade weekend!" Draco whined much to the brunette's amusement.

"All the better. Less tossers sticking their noses where they don't belong," he said, jumping down from off his rock and turning to face the blonde. Draco was caught off guard as their gazes met levelly and held. It was breath-taking just how quiescent Harry appeared.

"Er, fine then. See you Saturday, Potter, and hopefully no sooner," Draco said suddenly needing to get far away from the boy. He took this time to begin taking long, fast strides back towards the Castle, thankful he wasn't followed.

"We have Potions together tomorrow morning," Harry called pointedly, but Draco pretended not to hear.

He decided it best to just settled in for dinner early, and as he waited in the Great Hall at his usual seat he took out that days assignments to begin them. But he couldn't even start because he was too busy thinking about Harry. The way his messy hair blew in the wind, the way his laughter rumbled deeply in his chest, or how captivating those orbs of emerald were.

Draco shivered. He had known for a long time that he was much more interested in males than females, but Potter? Honestly, why did he have to go and start becoming infatuated with the sodding Golden Boy of all people? He sighed heavily. His life never could be easy, could it?

"How did the date with Four Eyes go?" Blaise smirked as he sat down across from Draco, students were beginning to mill into the Hall as the food suddenly appeared on all four House tables.

Draco glared at his classmate and seven year long best friend, "He was just being a prick like always,"

"Was he now?" Blaise raised his eyebrow, for if that statement was the truth than Draco would have come storming back to the dormitory earlier all huffed and puffed.

"Drakey! What did Potter want?" Pansy swooned, sitting beside the blonde and slinking her arm around his waist. Draco quickly shook her off.

"None of your damn business, Parkinson, now please refrain from ever calling me that again," he clipped sourly and began to load a small amount of food onto his plate. He didn't feel like food at the moment, especially as Potter made his entrance with the Weasel and the Muggle in tow.

Hermione was leaning against Ron's arm, holding it gently, as the two Gryffindor boys laughed brilliantly together and the girl attempted to suppress her own giggles. Harry looked calm and cheerful as ever, his mouth upturned happily as he made to sit in his usual seat, directly across the Hall from Draco.

Harry continuously laughed and joked with Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean and Ginny the entire meal, and every once and awhile he would allow himself a quick glance in Draco's direction. The blonde found it hard to let his gaze stray from the boy whatsoever, and he cursed himself for this because he knew this hadn't slipped past Blaise. When Pansy seemed distracted enough by Millicent at one point during dinner, Blaise leaned across the table with a sly smirk and whispered, "You've really got it in for the boy, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Draco hissed dangerously.

"Potter. You can't stop looking at him all googly-eyed," the darker-toned boy teased. Draco shot him his best icy glare but it only made Blaise chuckle.

"Sod off," Draco snapped before abruptly standing from the Slytherin Table and strolling out of the Great Hall with his nose in the air.

It took all of his strength not to turn around and cast Harry another glance. But Draco also couldn't help but smile as he felt those intense emerald eyes on his retreating back.


	4. Melting

**Chapter Four:**

**Melting**

**A/N:** Read, Review, and Enjoy!

A wonderful thanks to **PeruvianDarkness** for being a great Beta.

XXXX

It took all of Draco's power and might not to stare at Harry. And it wasn't just during Potions, either... or at meals in the Great Hall... or Defence Against the Dark Arts. Or even at Quidditch Practice (as Draco had a perfect view from a Fourth Floor window of it and could peer out), straining his eyes just to focus in on Potter's figure zooming around the Pitch and giving orders to his team. Oh, no, it took even more strength and ability not to seek out Potter, to want to know where he was, what he was doing and who he was laughing with at that point in time.

It was beginning to take a sickening effect on the blonde, who was afraid to sleep these nights as his dreams were hazy reminders of the brunette. For in them, he swam in seas of deep emerald green and found his fingers lost and entwined in thick, messy raven hair. More than once, Draco had to request a Dreamless Sleep Draught from Madame Pomfrey, who was going to begin asking questions.

It was official; Draco Malfoy had gone insane. There was no other feasible reason as to why he had become so heavily infatuated with Potter as he was. By the time Saturday came around, Draco had come to the conclusion that what was happening had only a physical aspect to it. Potter was damn good looking and he merely wanted a taste, just like the majority of Hogwarts. He felt confident walking to the Black Lake, with his hair perfectly gelled, wearing his best set of Fall robes- the ones with a silver silk lining and his initials emblazoned on the clasp. Not only was he going to get a taste of him, but he was also going to make Potter want him too.

Draco wasn't about to sacrifice his reputation due to his teenage hormones. So he planned to seduce and use Potter, then dump him in the dirt once his needs were satisfied. It was the perfect plan. In theory. As soon as he arrived at the Lake where Potter already waited, however, it all fell to pieces.

Potter was wearing his baggy, Muggle rags. But, somehow, he managed to make them look good. He smiled graciously at Draco in greeting, causing the blonde's heart to thump harder in his chest.

"I'm surprised you came"

"What, and miss a personal meeting with the Wonder Boy?" Draco drawled, telling himself to stick to his earlier formulated plan. Seduce him... make him want you.

Harry blushed a pretty crimson that complimented his thick, dark locks. "Come on then. Unless you're too chicken," he smirked. They walked a couple feet apart, neither of them breaking the tense silence until Harry finally came to a stop underneath of a bare Lilac tree.

The tree wasn't far from the West side of the Forbidden Forest and was on slightly raised ground. They were quite the distance from the Castle and had a perfect view of the Lake and the East grounds.

"Come here often?" Draco asked, settling himself down beside Harry who was already sitting cross-legged leaning against the tree.

"Every day," Harry sighed contently, peering out across the expansive scenery, "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"I do hate to agree with you, but I must say this is quite the spot you have found," Draco admitted softly. He already felt so much less tense merely by being there.

"And the best part about it is that only 'Mione, Ron and I know about it so..."

"No little tossers sticking their noses where they don't belong?" Draco quoted Harry from the other day, they both laughed softly. Nobody would believe it if they saw it; Draco Malfoy, son of a convicted Death Eater and The-Boy-Who-Lived laughing openly together.

"So, you say that this is going to help me relax?" Draco asked, he was really hoping what Potter had promised would come true. Harry's smile turned into a smirk, he began riffling through his cloak pockets as he answered.

"Yessir. It'll mellow you right out. Even Snape couldn't bugger you," Harry blushed a deep red when he realized what he had said, "Er, I meant bug you," he corrected embarrassingly.

Draco raised his brow, "Got your mind in the gutter, have you Potter?" he teased, which deepened the blush on his cheeks.

"Just sit and watch so you can learn, Malfoy," Harry drawled heatedly and took from his pockets a few things. His wand, then an inch and a half long, small oblong shaped thing, much like a cigarette to Draco, and he popped it in his mouth. "_Incendio_," he mumbled, and from the tip of his wand sparks flew and connected with the twisted end of the cylindrical thing.

It lit on fire momentarily before going out at the inhalation of Harry's breath. Smoke immediately erupted in a thin stream up from its end, and once Harry inhaled again a small amount trickled out of his mouth. He furrowed his brows together and took an even deeper breath before exhaling, thin wisps of smoke staling the air with its thick stench. It smelt very herbal, yet very rotten as well. Draco felt his nose sniffling at the smell of it, and he watched in fascination as he saw Harry's eyes suddenly change.

Out from his astounding emerald iris' sprouted tiny, nearly unnoticeable red veins that pulsated more heavily now, his pupils largely dilated as he took another long, large puff off of the marijuana cigarette creating a small trail of ash on it. He flicked the ash off to the side and sighed contently.

Draco was still staring at him, noticing almost every small little physical trait difference in Harry. He appeared to be slightly more relaxed than before, his shoulders slouched and his smile lay lazily on his lips. His hair ruffled more with the wind, his baggy muggle clothes flapped lightly.

"Mmm, Purple Haze," Harry whispered, throwing Draco out of his stupor and back into reality.

"What is that?" Draco asked, his posture composed now.

"The weed,"

"The what?"

"The weed-the Marijuana. They come in different strains, and each is either Male or Female...it's kind of like a different section of Herbology," Harry explained, "Many Muggle's successfully cultivate it,"

"Oh,"

Harry licked his lips and swallowed before pinching the lip of the joint and handing it over to Draco who looked down at it curiously before taking it, "Now just inhale it, hold it in, and then exhale. It might taste and feel a bit odd at first," he said, watching eyes growing wide with simple delight as Draco slowly followed his instructions. Harry was nearly overcome just by thinking about what was happening; he had convinced Draco Malfoy to get high with him. It was a miracle, yet it happened so simply!

Draco coughed loudly at the same time as his exhale, his eyes scrunched and immediately filling with prickles of tears. He had inhaled deeply and held it in for as long as he could, but suddenly the contents of the smoke were travelling through his system, nerve-to-nerve and a shiver went up his spine. His body felt...kind of numb. Tingling, almost.

Harry grinned largely and padded him theatrically on the back, earning him a dark glare as Draco recovered and sat up straight once again. He took a minute of gathering his wits before trying again, ignoring the haze he was already falling into. This time he held it in for a shorter amount of time and then exhaled it through his nostrils and mouth together. The smoke wisped in front of his face, the wind blew it back and stung his eyes slightly.

Immediately he could tell. He was high. He had done illegal Muggle drugs, and he was most definitely high off of them. When he turned to look across the Grounds now, his eyes were narrowed to near slits and his breathing was much heavier. His back curled up against the ridged tree root and he observed. Everything looked the same, but it _felt_ different. It felt like that beautiful place had taken the step up to heavenly.

He turned to Harry who was grinning like a mad fool, and Draco cursed himself for grinning back.

"Doesn't this feel weird?" Draco asked in a small whisper.

"Hmm? Being stoned?"

"No... well yes, but...Us. Us being, well, this...whatever-" Draco sighed, he simply couldn't get his words out correctly. He was too nervous, sitting so close to Harry who rested with his sweater unbuttoned, both with hazy minds and bloodshot eyes.

"Us being friends?" Harry offered.

Draco's face scrunched up, "Friends? Don't get ahead of yourself, Potter, I meant," he cleared his through and attempted to ignore the dryness in his mouth, "Is it not strange that you and I are getting along? You put my Father in prison, I tormented you for six years,"

"That wasn't completely one-sided. Ron and I were quite the arseholes to you, but that was the past and this is now," Harry shrugged, "Now stop ruining the mood and smoke this," the brunette quickly lit the second joint as he had promptly completed the first, he thrust it into Draco's mouth before he could speak. "I am personally taking it upon myself, whether you want me to or not, you prat, to mellow you out today. It's my guarantee!" Harry finished chipperly.

Draco sneered darkly at him but said nothing as he inhaled twice and passed it off. Potter personally relaxing him, well that didn't sound too bad to Draco at all.

He inhaled again but held it into long moce more, coughing and clutching painfully at his chest where his lungs felt as though they were constricting. Harry chortled, "So how do you feel?" he asked tentatively, puffing deeply on the joint.

Draco took a deep breath and felt the cool wind tickle his cheeks. Although his heart was beating rapdily, his head was clear of all thoughts. He relished in the small blades of grass that brushed up against his hand that lay at his side. Draco giggled, resting his head back against the tree and closing his eyes unsure of Potter's intent gaze on him.

The Malfoy Estate didn't exist at the moment, or NEWT-level exams due to approach, or all of his Head Boy duties. None of it really mattered to Draco, the only thing that did was the blades of grass tickling his goose-bumped skin. But all good things must come to an end and the dryness in his mouth was no unavoidable.

"Potter, why's my mouth-"

"Ah, right. That happens," Harry laughed and with that he retrieved from his cloak pocket a small purple velvet bag. From it, he pulled two items which automatically returned to normal size upon hitting the atmosphere. Draco's eyes went comically wide as Harry grinned at him, "It's a Shrinking bag. You put items inside, they shrink and become lighter. Can fit a hundred and one things in here, honestly!"

"Right, what're those for?" Draco pointed to the two items that lay in Harry's lap now.

"Get rid of your dry mouth, what else are cups for?" Harry smirked, set out the cups on the grass in front of them and then pointed his wand at them, "_Auguimenti_," he said and a small stream of water erupted from the tip of his wand and split into two. Like a waterfall, the spell filled up the glasses before he ended it and put his wand aside to take a large gulp of water.

Draco sipped at his own, until he remembered how dry his mouth was and downed the water. From there-on-in they sat in comfortable silence, neither wishing to break the spell of it all, in fear it would bring back the real world and who they were with it. Draco shifted so he could get a continuous profile shot at Harry without making it seem as though he was staring.

He felt at such ease in his presence, even as it was wordless. It was made stranger for the blonde, however, as he had never truly had a friend. Never had he 'hung-out' with somebody before, doing absolutely codswallop as he was doing with Harry. The people who were close to him were either; infatuated with him, like Pansy, and back at home all he had was his associates, his cool distant Mother, House Elves, and his imprisoned Father. Of course there was always Blaise, but still he was more of Draco's verbal sparring partner than friend. He wasn't even about to consider Crabbe and Goyle.

A loud rumbled from inside Draco's stomach tore through the quiet. Harry immediately laughed and opened up that velvet satchel again. This time he pulled out a napkin which quite evidently had Bran Muffin's lying inside.

"How did you know I was going to be hungry?" Draco asked, eyeing the muffin that was handed to him suspiciously. Harry laughed some more

"It's a side effect from the weed. The Munchies," he grinned and took a large bite out of his own muffin, "I nagged them from the Great Hall at breakfast,".

Draco took a slow first bite but soon he was downing it and asking for another, Harry obliged having brought a few. Draco ripped his gaze from the side of Harry's face and out onto the calm Black Lake. In the distance, a few mer-people were resting their upper halves on a half-submerged rock.

"Mer-people. Kind of like people, but kind of not. Never really _thought_ about mer-people, y'know? Because I have always known what they were, and had always known what one looked like...creepy buggers, but honestly what _are_ they?" Draco rambled, his face furrowed in fascination as Harry stared between him and the mer-people in the distance. "You didn't always know what they looked like!" he said suddenly, turning to Harry with an accusing finger and sounding as if he was condemning Harry.

"I-I didn't, no. I didn't know what a lot of things looked like, or existed," Harry answered slowly, watching Draco's face slowly turn from serious into a goofy smile before turning back to stare at the mer-people.

"Tell me then, what does it feel like to suddenly be informed; 'Oh yeah, Mer-people exist and they look like this,'?"

Harry was surprised by the question, but quickly shook it off, "I guess it was weird. But at that point, a lot of weird stuff was being introduced to me, right? Like broomsticks, everything magical, the truth about my parents..." he trailed off, "So I didn't think twice about the mer-people,"

"Oh," Draco sighed but his smile only faltered a moment, "They're half-fish half-people! I mean, that can't be fair, can it? Being able to be above and below water, it's just not fair to the rest of us. Sure we can go swimming, but we can't really experience the ocean or the lake if we can't go under and stay there. I'd really like to do that,"

"You could always use Gillyweed or the Bubble Head Charm, like back at the TriWizard Tournament," Harry suggested.

Draco slowly shook his head, "That's not natural though. I mean, to actually _live_ like that. I'd like that," he said firmly, as if this was his new affirmation of Life.

Harry blinked a few times, looking at the distant mer-people from underneath his rounded glasses. "I like them," he said shortly, a soft smile of genuine appreciation on his face.

Draco found himself staring at Harry again, his silver eyes wide, "I like them too," he agreed.

Harry felt the intense gaze of the Slytherin upon him and he blushed, about to say 'I like you also,' but had no time to speak as a very high-pitched giggle escaped Draco. Harry turned to him questioningly, Draco giggled again more prominently.

"The.._hehe!_..grass is.._heh!_..tickling me..._haa!_..again!" he squirmed, staring giddily down at his hands in the grass, lightly grazing through the blades.

Harry felt something warm flap around in his stomach of the sound of Draco giggling. He simply couldn't help but laugh himself. It was more than ten minutes before Draco calmed himself, at which he sighed and leaned against the tree. with closed eyes and a goofy grin he asked, "Will I remember this when it's over?"

"Yeah, you'll remember what you did but you may not remember how you _felt_. In my opinion, it's the feeling that matters," Harry was playing absently with his hands now, striving not to stare at the beautiful stoned blonde.

"Y-You don't think I could do this again?" Draco's voice was barely a whisper, as if he was ashamed to ask.

"You want to smoke again with me?" Harry returned, not quite believing the truth in it.

"I've never laughed before," Draco said, a small frown on his face.

Harry shook his head, now that was hard to believe. "You've laughed at me loads of times!"

"Do you consider mockery to be true laughter?" Draco snapped, suddenly he didn't feel too happy anymore. He didn't want this conversation to continue. And he most certainly didn't want Harry looking at him with pity in his green eyes. "Stop it," Draco whined firmly.

"Stop what?"

"Looking at me like some wounded Crup," he snarled, and with his sour mood he felt the effects of the marijuana slowly slipping away. He tried to grasp at it, to keep it, but the grass wasn't tickling his skin anymore.

Draco became quite aware of the position he was in. Sitting so close to Harry, having just spent an afternoon relaxing with him and doing illegal Muggle drugs. Above all, coming to the full realization that his plan had failed. It was obvious to him now that he did not want Harry's body. He wanted Harry. All. To. Himself. _'Oh God_,' Draco groaned and turned a sickly pale.

"What's up?" Harry asked nonchalantly as Draco sprang to his feet. He brushed the dirt off his robes and dared not look at Harry again.

"Er, thanks Potter, but everyone will return soon, Pansy will be looking for me," and without further explanation, Draco took off ignoring Harry's immediate confused call after him.

Draco stalked as fast as he could, covering as many yards as possible towards the Castle so he couldn't hear Harry's voice anymore. And then he made the biggest mistake he had made all day...he turned his head slightly around to peer back at the slightly heightened tree now over a hundred or two yards away.

Even from such a distance, he could see Harry's eyes pierce through him with desperation. _'Dammit, Potter._' Draco cursed, he could sense those jaded emeralds so heavily on himself and he stared back stupidly for more than a faltering second. He gave himself away, and he watched Harry slowly raise up his hand in confused farewell.

Draco grumbled and quickly glanced away, continuing to stalk back to the Castle angrily. It seemed as though the Ice Prince had finally begun to melt.


	5. No Harm, No Foul

**Chapter Five:**

**No Harm, No Foul**

**A/N:** Read, Review, and Enjoy! This is a short, filler chapter! My apologies, but it needed to be done! Next chapter there will be a lot more D/H time, I promise! Full on Slash will probably have started at the end of Chapter 6/beginning of 7.

A wonderful thanks to **PeruvianDarkness** for being a great Beta.

XXXX

_Harry swallowed heavily; there was sweat still beading down from the tips of his hair line from the intense summer heat. They had finally finished climbing the tree and sat up on one of its highest branches. He was with Pierre and Dudley. _

_Ever since he had returned home for summer that year, he and Dudley had gotten along great. Harry considered it something having to do with the War being over; as the Dursleys were informed of this, they finally had to acknowledge just how powerful the brunette really was. Order of Merlin First Class, and all. _

_But now Dudley said he wanted Harry to try something. Though it may be illegal, Dudley promised his smaller cousin it would be something to enjoy. Harry had heard of pot before, but he had never experienced first-hand from anybody or had any friends that did it back at Hogwarts. He had, however, watched a comedic Muggle movie titled 'Reefer Madness', a propaganda film. _

_"So what'll it be, fellahs? Water bong, pipe, hookah, or joint?" Pierre asked, grinning from ear-to-ear as he brought his heavy knapsack over to lie on his lap, the three teenage boys sitting waveringly on the branch. _

_"Joint, Pierre. Harry's never smoked weed before, 'member?" Dudley nudged Harry playfully in the ribs- Harry flinched, smiling nervously. _

_"Er, yeah... go gentle on me, would ya'?" _

_Pierre chuckled, "Alright then, doobie it is. We'll save the bong for next time," he reached into his pocket and took out a small tin. Inside said tin was a large bud of marijuana. Immediately the smell wafted in the air and into Harry's nostrils- he liked it. It's stall mugginess. He watched as Pierre took the first hit and then Dudley, observing them. He didn't want to look like a fool in front of his first Muggle friends ever, save for the Muggle-borns at Hogwarts. He took a deep inhalation and coughed it out harshly, being smacked on the back ruefully by a chuckling Dudley._

_"You'll get used to it!" Pierre teased. _

_The joint went around four more times and Harry was definitely feeling the effects by the time it was completely ashed. He didn't know how he was getting down from that tree, but he knew he didn't want to. He liked it up there, with the wind bristling them back-and-forth, the leaves knocking against their backs as they huddled together. Nobody could see them up there, as it was too thick of a tree. But they could peer down through the slits of leaves and branches and look as people passed periodically underneath, some would sniff the air and smell the remnants of marijuana. _

_Harry's feelings suddenly soared. His face contorted into the largest smile he could physically muster and his eyes teared mirthfully, his heart hammering against his ribcage. _

_The war was over. Voldemort was dead. His parents and Sirius were at long last avenged, and now he was returning for Seventh Year at Hogwarts a happy, free, young man and the most powerful Wizard on top of that. Life was great. Life was more than he could ever have asked for. How did he not realize all this before coming out and smoking this marijuana cigarette? _

_"So- what d'yah think, Potter?" Dudley asked. _

_Harry looked up to his cousin with big, round emerald eyes, "I love it," _

XXXX

He was surprised he even remembered that much of the first time he had indulged in the suspicious Muggle drug, because after that moment on Harry could recall nothing whatsoever. He liked to return to that memory every time Hermione would get overly upset with him and his frequent usage of marijuana, or when Ron asked what it was like again and they would trade stories.

But now, as Hermione frustratingly grumbled at Harry's bloodshot eyes, he thought of Draco's first time, just a little over an hour prior. They had come back from Hogsmeade just as Harry was entering the Entrance Hall; as soon as his friends conjoined with him they could tell he was high yet again.

"Harry, honestly! I am still Head Girl and am shirking my duties by allowing this to continuously occur!" Hermione hissed underneath her breath, not wishing for any passing students to hear. Ron rolled his eyes beside his girlfriend but said nothing,.

"Please, 'Mione, it's a weekend. What else am I supposed to do?" Harry drawled, his head still back at his tree. He just couldn't believe he got Draco Malfoy to smoke with him so easily, and he also was privileged in hearing the blonde giggle. Harry knew he could never forget that sound- it was so adorable in nature but oh-so beautiful at once. Harry was more than overjoyed that he got to spend that time with Draco, but he found himself falling for the boy even more now because of it.

Before, Harry had convinced himself that his morbid curiosity with Draco was just because he wished to see him high just as he did with everybody else. But now, after seeing him high, it was hard denying that Harry just wanted Draco in private company. It was hard to understand for him, because there were still many qualities of the Slytherin in which Harry loathed, but there were also many that he was growing to appreciate.

"Harry! Are you even listening to me?" Hermione shrieked, her hands on her hips as she stood in front of Harry's walking path to cut him off.

The brunette boy came to a halt and shook himself out of his stupor, "Er, sorry 'bout that ...kinda spaced off..." he mumbled, avoiding Hermione's furious eyes.

"Harry, because you're my best friend I'm not going to take points or inform Dumbledore of your...behaviour," she pursed her lips in a thin line, kind of like how McGonagall would, "But if it begins to interfere with your studies, there _will_ be repercussions," and she sharply turned, muttering angrily to herself and leaving the two boys behind.

"She's just in a rotten mood... caught me looking at Lav," Ron admitted with a slight blush, Harry turned amusedly towards him with a raised eyebrow.

"And how'd that go for you?"

Ron shuffled uncomfortably with his eyes on the floor, "I love Hermione, she knows that. But I can't help it if Lavender is still good-looking, although she's thick as a post!" he lightened up with Harry's ease of laughter. "Now what're we up to? Library?"

"Yeah, we'd better steer clear of Hermione for now," Harry agreed, they both silently knew they still had a Potions essay to get finished before the weekend was over.

"What were you up to today when we were gone?"

"Got high with Malfoy,"

"You WHAT?" Ron accidentally bellowed, but he stepped in front of Harry's walking to bring him to a stop.

"C'mon Ron, you knew I wanted to know what he was like!" Harry defended himself, trying to side step his friend which in turn made Ron shove Harry lightly into the side of the corridor up against the wall.

"Just this once then?" Ron asked, needing to be reassured that there would be no more Malfoy talk than necessary. Harry looked down at his shoes avoiding Ron's imploring eyes,

"Er, heaskedtodoitagain," he mumbled hastily.

Ron stilled, "I'm sorry, what?"

Harry was blushing heavily now, "He asked me if we could hang-out again,"

"And you said yes?" he hissed incredulously. Harry bit his lower lip and slowly nodded, hoping Ron wouldn't start disliking him for liking Malfoy.

"No harm no foul, I figure," he whispered. And it was true, for what did Harry have to lose by hanging out with Draco? By maybe even perhaps having a crush on the boy?

"No harm no, urgh!" Ron shook his head with a small frown, "I hope y'know what you're doing mate," he murmured before walking away.

Quick on his heels, Harry followed attempting to ignore the redhead's forlorn expression, "I'm just giving the bloke a second chance s'all," he said.

"Please, let's just not talk about Malfoy. It's just too weird, mate," Ron shivered, his hands shoved into his pocket. He was willing to accept Harry wanting to hang-out with Malfoy to see him get high, it would be entertaining. But again? Ron absently wondered how many times was his best friend going to go off for quality time with marijuana and the Slytherin pounce?

"Sorry, but the only other topic up for discussion is Snape," Harry grumbled.

"I wish 'Mione would just let us copy,"

"She never does, and she won't now,"

"Never. Too peeved," both boys sighed and continued for the library to grudgingly finish their Potions assignment.

XXXX

Draco was none too happy with Professor Flitwick. He usually did not have a problem with the stout Charms Professor, as it was an equally entertaining and educational class period. Today, however, something was a little different about their Charm classroom.

It must have something to do with House Unity, because all of the partners were of opposite Houses. Ravenclaws were with the Huffelpuffs and Gryffindors with the Slytherins. Each pair looked unhappy about their partner. All except for Harry. He didn't seem unhappy whatsoever; he actually sort of _skipped_ over to his partner in Draco's disbelief.

And now he was stuck for two whole weeks, with Harry sitting in extreme close proximity. It was most definitely not a good way to start a Monday, and Draco was pissed off. He felt too vulnerable close to the raven-haired youth, as if he was going to suddenly spill every last dirty secret he had.

When he had come to his startling realization on Saturday, Draco had spent a lot of time to himself within the next two days. He tried to distract himself with homework, studying, flying, Head Boy duties, and filing finances for the Estate but he just could never seem to stay on track. It was getting a little ridiculous, just how much he was thinking about Harry. The way he walked, how he hated those stupid round glasses, the way he had such messy hair that looked eternally unbrushed but also softer than anybody else's.

Now the subject of his mental fixation was sitting beside him, with that same goofy smile set permanently in place because of Harry's daily marijuana sessions. Draco recalled those emerald eyes peering out at him as he stalked back to the Castle, he remembered so clearly that dark, low laughter that sent shivers down his spine.

He tried his best to pay very close attention to the task at hand. "Now, your partner is yours for a fortnight. This assignment is worth a large chunk of your final marks, so I do implore you pay close attention to every fine detail in your accumulative essay! You are to write one essay, 20 inches long, on a Charm of your choosing that is in the Index list at the back of your textbooks. Every pair must create a presentation of their Charm, successfully, and teach it to the class in a thorough lesson plan as well. Please sign off the Charm you and your partner wish to use with me as soon as possible!" Professor Flitwick squeaked out the instructions and everybody hastily turned to the index pages of their books, wanting to grab the best and simplest Charm of all.

Harry was lazily fingering the pages of his textbook, leaning on one hand and staring off into space with an overly relaxed expression. Draco tore his eyes stubbornly away from Harry's profile and to the index of his textbook, he immediately picked out the first Charm he recognized. "We are doing _Mens Contraho_," he said stiffly.

Harry turned to him with a lopsided smile, one that made his heart melt immediately and his breath hitch in his lungs as Draco had to actually hold back a smile by biting his tongue. "Sure, whatever you want Draco," the brunette shrugged and turned to his own index to look at said Charm. He ran his calloused finger along it to the page number and Draco watched with fascination.

"Right," the blonde stood up and readjusted his robes absently before stalking towards the front of the class where a brigade of students stood before tiny, Professor Flitwick. Once he told the Professor of the Charm they were to do, he was eyed carefully.

"And why have you and Mister Potter chosen this one in particular? It is a Charm not often used, and one which is barely legal,"

"I know it is" Draco snapped aristocratically, ignoring the Professor's query he turned around and headed back for his desk to plop down in it, a dark look on his face. He felt Harry's eyes piercing into the side of his head, but Draco grumbled and flipped through the textbook until it got to the relatively small section about the Mens Contraho charm; Mind Constriction.

"Now since we only have Charms twice a week, and this lesson is almost over, we will not have time to complete the assignment so I guess I must suffer your...c_ompany_, elsewhere," Draco drawled icily.

Harry didn't respond, but the blonde could still feel the boys eyes resting on him. It began to unnerve him, and he had reread the same sentence in his textbook at least five times by now. Draco turned to Harry, his fists clenched on the tabletop and his face red.

"What the bloody hell do you want, Scarhead?" he hissed heatedly.

Harry's smile turned into a small grin at having so easily iritated the Slytherin, "Nothin'," he shrugged, "Just looking at the good scenery s'all," He had no idea what had made him say it, but he definitely didn't regret it as he saw a pretty pink blush flush across Draco's cheeks.

Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat and attempted to ignore Harry's last comment. Alas, the more he ignored Harry Potter the more frequently he seemed to be parading around in Draco's head.

As the end of class came around, Draco was more than happy to hurriedly pack his things but he noticed Harry had barely moved from his seat. "So when are we getting together?" he asked softly.

"Library, tomorrow after Quidditch practice," Draco ordered.

"You know when my Quidditch practices are?" Harry raised a bemused eyebrow.

Draco flushed, "I'm Head Boy, of course I do," he shortly snarled.

"And I didn't mean for Charms homework, Draco. When're we getting together again?" Harry asked once again.

Draco pursed his lips and slung his bag onto his shoulder, "Potter, you can't just-"

"Saturday then?" Harry cut him off, grinning as he stood up and shoved his textbook into his bag.

Draco grumbled, but he didn't find himself disagreeing.


	6. Heated Moments

**Chapter Six:**

**Heated Moments**

**A/N:** Read, Review, and Enjoy! Promise this fic will get funnier, more fun, and light-hearted next chapter! =D

A wonderful thanks to **PeruvianDarkness** for being a great Beta.

XXXX

It was just after Qudditch practice on Tuesday evening, Harry had run up to the dormitory to grab his books and on his way out and through the Common Room he was met by a sight he had seen too many times. Hermione had her leg almost literally wrapped around Ron's lap as the redhead heatedly engaged with his girlfriend, their tongues swirled and their cheeks flamed red. Harry groaned loudly to make his presence known, and the two immediately jumped apart highly embarassed as he chuckled bemusedly at them.

"Y'know I'm happy you two finally got together and all but, do you really have to put on a show this often?" Harry grinned, earning a glare from Hermione as Ron looked away and blushed deeper.

"Where are you off to then, Harry?" Hermione asked, fixing her slightly mused clothing and hair. It was for the better as well, since students were beginning to file into the Common Room as it was getting late. Amongst them was Ginny who stood not far from Harry now.

"To the library. I have to do that Charms assignment with Malfoy," he explained, trying to make it seem as though he wasn't the least bit excited about spending time with the Slytherin. For only Ron knew about their little outing that occured on the weekend.

Ron eyed him suspiciously but said nothing. "I think that's a great assignment Professor Flitwick gave us! It will really teach us cooperation and some teaching skills as well! What did you two choose again?" Hermione asked, her mood always perked up at the small talk of homework.

"Erm, the Mens Contraho Charm?" Harry responded unsurely, he had only quickly glimpsed at the name thus far.

Hermione's eyes went wide, "The Mental Constriction Charm? That's nearly illegal!" she sounded appalled.

"Lemme guess, Malfoy choose it?" Ron asked.

Harry merely shrugged, "So what. It's only _nearly_ illegal,"

"That's too bad that you're busy tonight Harry," Ginny piped in softly, "I was going to ask you to come for a walk with me around the Lake," she smiled mischeviously.

"Er, sorry about that Gin, maybe some other time," Harry looked apologetic, "Anyway, I'll be off then. See you guys later!" Harry quickly fled before he could be asked any further questions.

Once he arrived in the library, Draco was already there seated at the very back corner. Harry grinned largely as he slowly made his way over, a hand lazily swept through his messy hair as he came to a stop in front of Draco. "Looks like you've already gotten started," Harry motioned towards the small pile of books on the table and the piece of parchment Draco was scribbling on.

The blonde didn't even look up from his work as he answered, "Was here since after supper, now if you would hurry up Potter, I would like to spend as little time with you as possible," he spat.

Harry was taken aback by the venom in his voice and slumped down in the chair opposite him. Immediately a book was shoved in his direction, Draco still hadn't looked up from his parchment however. "The effects of the Charm are all bookmarked, just jot down notes about it. Later we will compress it all into an essay, and then we can do the lesson plan,"

Harry didn't argue and immediately got to work, though he wasn't as efficient as he would normally be. After ten minutes of nothing but quill scratching and page turning, Harry sighed heavily. "What's wrong, Draco?" he finally asked.

Draco paused in his writing but still did not avert his eyes. "Who said you may call me that?" he said through gritted teeth. He was clutching his quill so tightly it looked near its snapping point as his knuckles turned a sickly white.

"It is your name," Harry shrugged, "Seriously, what is wrong with you? One minute you're having a good time with me, laughing as you said you've never done before..." he trailed off and admired the blush that fell onto Draco's cheeks.

"I didn't think you would remember that," mumbled the blonde.

Harry smirked, "Of course I remember that. I remember everything that day. I remember that you seemed a lot happier than you are now, so what's up?" he pressed again. He didn't like seeing Draco all destressed, he preferred him to be giggilng at the tickling grass once more.

"Nothing is up, Potter," Draco snarled, though with less venom this time. Harry could tell he was slowly breaking down his defences.

"Please, I only want to know what's wrong and see if there's anything I can do to make it better. I still have a large amount of that green stuff, if you would like to skip this study session. Or we could just move it outdoors," Harry offered, even though it would be chilly he had improved greatly on his Warming Charms.

Draco racked his brain for more excuses, but he found himself wanting more than anything to be back outside underneath that tree. "Fine," he merely responded, having given in. He wasn't going to deny that he enjoyed himself that Saturday, and he had already admitted to himself that he was developing some sort of crush on Potter. The only problem was that he didn't want anybody else to find out, it would ruin his reputation.

They collected their things quietly, Harry housing a small triumphant grin on his face as he led the way out of the library and through the corridors of Hogwarts. Many people questioned and raised their eyebrow, whispers followed as they walked down the hall Draco slightly behind the brunette with a sour look on his face.

Out underneath the safety of the tree and the distance from the Castle, Draco finally relaxed as he sighed and plopped down on the ground. He let his mask fall, frowning as he pulled his knees up to his chest. He felt exhausted from the past few days, always trying to distract himself from his feelings.

"One thing about all this pot, Malfoy," Harry began as he fingered around in his cloak pockets for his wand and a fresh joint, he always had one on him these days, "Is that it makes me more observant," he lit the joint and puffed on it, "I see things maybe other people wouldn't notice. That's why I read so many books these days, it keeps me from becoming _too_ observant," Harry chuckled and handed off the joint.

"Okay...what is your point, Potter?" Draco drawled, feeling much more relieved once he took a hit and tasted that earthy herb in his mouth. "It tastes different," he mumbled, handing it back.

Harry smirked, "It's not Purple Haze. This time is Orange Kush, I get a new shipment every Sunday," he explained, "But don't you want to know what I've been observing lately?"

Draco already had the marijuana cigarette back in his mouth, he inhaled deeply wanting to get higher than he was last time. "Sure," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"You enjoyed hanging out with me on Saturday," Harry stated firmly, his smirk broadening as a faint blush covered Draco's cheeks before his mask quickly fell into place hiding all his emotions, "You've been avoiding being in any type of contact with me since then meaning that you probably enjoyed it a little _too_ much," he laughed. "Now there are a few things I can't figure out still; why did you enjoy spending time with me when you've been loathing me for seven years? And, why is it not a good thing?"

The questions lingered in the air for a moment as Draco drew a shaky breath, clinging his legs closer to himself now. He didn't want to answer, but he definitely did not want to back down either. "I never loathed you, Harry, I loathed The-Boy-Who-Lived. That's the same reason why spending time with you and enjoying it is not a good thing, especially for others to find out. You're the Golden Boy, and I'm the son of a convicted Death Eater. I am the youngest Lord Malfoy and I cannot have our association ruining..." Draco trailed off, even though it was important to keep up appearances, he didn't want to hurt Harry by admitting it out loud. Since when did he start caring about whether or not it hurt the boys feelings?

"I used to care a lot about appearances too, Malfoy. I was supposed to be some kind of Saviour, they told me. That I was their hero and only hope, and it really got to me. I wanted to do the best I could in school and in training, just so I wouldn't let everybody down. I had to make sure it seemed as though I was fit for the job built for me by them..." Harry placed his hand on Draco's shoulder, startling him as he looked up, "Then I realized that who I was and who I wanted to be was much more important than what the rest of the world thought of me," he finished softly.

Draco looked up through his shielded silver eyes at Harry's emerald ones, once again pouring so much undivided passion from them without restraint or shame. The boy wore his emotions on his sleeve, unafraid to be punished or hurt for it. Draco admired him in some way, for being brave enough to do that, but he still also thought it was stupidity. But Harry's words spoke some truth to Draco, and how much he longed to be able to just swallow his fear of reprisal and go for what he wanted.

He decided now was a good as time as any to test it out, see if it was more beneficial to throw all caution to the wind. Draco took a deep breath and without breaking eye contact with Harry he leaned forward, turning from sitting down until he was on his knees, kneeling in front of the brunette. Harry was looking up at him with a gentle, serene smile and bloodshot eyes that were half-covered by his raven fringe.

Draco reached out and brushed it back, he felt his restraint and mask falling to pieces as Harry leaned ever so slightly forward, inclining his head upwards at the taller boy. Neither knew who completed the distance between them, but suddenly their lips were pressed against one another. Draco's hand still lingered on the side of Harry's face gently, his finger twirled around a thick strand of hair that felt like silk in his hands. He ran his tongue along Harry's lower lip, immediately gaining access into his mouth as he began exploring it.

Harry released a low moan that had been growing in his chest, and in one quick movement he swept Draco onto his lap and put his arms around the thinner body.

Having lost all train of thought at the other boy's moan, Draco dug his digits further into Harry's hair and gripped lightly onto his shoulder, nipping, licking and biting at his mouth.

They kissed like that for what seemed like hours, though it was only a couple of minutes. When Harry's mind finally clicked back into working out and the haze was slightly lifted, he pulled back slightly causing Draco to draw back to take a good look at him. Harry's cheeks were flushed and his lips were plump now from the snogging, he was breathing heavily.

"D-did we just...was that...Merlin...Draco, did we-?" Harry was at a slight lose for words, they stumbled nervously out of his mouth. He realized his arms were still around Draco and he quickly withdrew them.

Draco slowly slid off of Harry's lap, readjusted his clothing and snuggled his back against the tree, but this time with his shoulder pressed up against Harry's and same with his leg. Harry swallowed hard. "For somebody who reads so many books, Potter, you are not quite quick with words are you?" he teased lightly.

Harry stared like a goldfish out of water at him. Draco burst out into laughter.

"H-Honestly, Harry! Was it that bad?" he surpressed his laughter as Harry scowled at him.

"No, it wasn't," he mumbled, a deep blush covering his cheeks now as he avoided looking up from his lap most certain he would be met with Draco's eyes.

"So you liked it then?" Draco drawled, and he smirked broadly as Harry slowly nodded, "So you, Harry Potter the Wonder Boy, enjoyed snogging me, Draco Malfoy?"

Harry finally looked up to send him an icy glare, but he couldn't exactly muster all the hate behind it like he used to, "Yes! I-I liked it, alright? Didn't you?"

Draco shrugged, "Eh, it was alright,"

Harry blinked at him a few times before realizing he was joking, he blushed deeper and nudged Draco in the side. "You're an arse, y'know that Malfoy?"

"An arse that you love snogging,"

"Only to get you to shut up,"

"Please Potter, I knew you wanted me for _years_,"

"How could you? I only just found out myself," Harry retorted.

Draco was silenced by that, he found his stomach fluttering at Harry's admittance to wanting him. So they wanted each other, and Draco didn't feel as bad as he used to about this entire situation. He pressed himself harder up against Harry. "I have been observing you for years, Harry, I know you. I know you want me, because I know you. Better than anybody else," he purred, purposefully leaning in even closer.

"Oh yeah? What about Ron and Hermione, I bet they know..."

"That your favourite colour is Slytherin green? That you love playing Qudditch but you've always hated watching it? That you hate syrup on your pancakes, but not your hot cakes?" Draco cut him off, surprising the both of them with how much random facts he knew about Harry off the top of his head.

"How...how in the world did you know that, Malfoy?" Harry gaped.

Draco smirked, he brought his face close to Harry's and his hand up to caress the brunette's cheek softly. "You are not the only one who observes well, Harry," he closed his eyes and leaned in to bring their lips together again.

Harry was more hesitant this time, having a clearer head and all, but he didn't deny the short, sweet kiss. He felt a slight absence of comfort when Draco pulled away again with a small smile that dazzled Harry. "I think we should at least get something finished for this Charms assignment, yes?"

Harry nodded in agreement, "But first we need to talk," he added in quickly, he wanted to discuss what just happened. The two of them just couldn't snog like that and then do their homework! It just wasn't natural and there were too many questions buzzing through Harry's head.

"No, we do not actually," Draco hissed before sighing and relaxing himself again, "How about another one of those marijuana cigarettes and at least thirty minutes of work before we call it a night?" he offered.

Harry was never one to deny the chance to light up a joint, as he quickly did so. Soon all the questions he wished to be answered were forgotten.

But as they worked, Draco giggling and ranting every few minutes as Harry comfortingly listened, relaxed against the tree with his book lying open in his lap, it was hard to ignore just how close they were sitting.

Harry found it hard to concentrate on the notes he was supposed to be taking about the Mental Constriction Charm when Draco's hand just wouldn't seem to leave his leg alone, no matter how many times he shook it off.


	7. Accidental Confession

**Chapter Seven:**

**Accidental Confession**

**A/N:** A quick side note to confused readers: It's impossible to become addicted to Marijuana. This was proven by the Harvard research group in 1967 by Timothy Leary, Albert Hoffmann and Alan Geinsburg. If you gyus have anymore questions about the drug content of this story, please just inbox me and I'd be glad to explain if you're confused! Marijuana is so common in Canada that I did not think twice about it being unknown to others, my apologies!  
Anyways, please read, review and enjoy! xD And thanks so much to all my lovely reviewers!

A wonderful thanks to **PeruvianDarkness** for being a great Beta.

XXXX

He awoke with a start. Sweat beaded down his body, Draco's name on his lips and the events from last night on the edge of everyone on his thoughts. Harry had been in temporary shock, but now as it wore off he was beginning to see the negative aspects of his actions. He had spent countless minutes embracing and snogging Malfoy, that same snotty blonde he met seven years ago in Madame Malkin's Robes For All Occasions.

"Oi, mate! You eatin' or what?" Ron called from the dormitory stairs.

Quickly getting ready, Harry joined his best friends to walk to the Great Hall for breakfast. "I didn't hear you come in last night," Hermione commented wearily.

Harry shrugged, "Strolled 'round the grounds after Malfoy buggered off,"

"How was it?" Ron inquired, eyeing him speculatively. Harry would have liked to tell him the truth, but he knew it wasn't the wisest thing to do at that point in time. He also had a strange feeling that Malfoy would be out for his blood if he went blabbing their personal matters all around to the school. He didn't like lying, but it seemed unavoidable in this situation.

"Prat, as always," he grumbled noncommittally. Gladly, Ron didn't ask any further, at least not in front of Hermione.

Ron sat down across from Harry at the slowly filling Gryffindor Table. "Lav and I have decided to start up a study group for the NEWTs" Hermione piped up.

Ron immediately groaned loudly as Harry rolled his eyes and snickered, "Already? We've barely gotten here and you're on about exams already? Give us a break, 'Mione, would yah?" he whined, receiving a stern cold glare in response.

"Ronald, the earlier you start, the more prepared you are, the better opportunities you will get after school!" she chastised.

"When is it?" Harry jumped in, successfully halting what would evolve into an argument about procrastination.

"Thursday and Saturdays after dinner in the courtyard, and if the weather's bad in the Room of Requirment" Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Sorry, can't make it on Thursdays," the redhead grinned, glad he had a legitimate excuse out of this one, "We've got Quidditch practice,"

It was the Head Girl's turn to roll her own eyes as she muttered, "Boys. All they care about is Qudditch!" before concentrating on her breakfast, the most important meal of the day. Harry and Ron chuckled at the comment, silently agreeing, before they too began eating.

A sickening feeling was setting in Harry's stomach, however, as he forked his hot cakes disapprovingly. He just could not rid his thoughts of the feeling of Draco's lips pressed so heatedly against his own. He chanced a look across the Hall at the Slytherin Table. The striking blonde was already looking over at Harry directly, his piercing gaze unmoving.

It sent shiver's down Harry's spine, and he was too enraptured to turn away as Draco sent him a genuine, private smile. Harry felt himself automatically smiling back, unable to resist. "What's up mate?" Ron nudged him, "You look a little goofy...don't tell me you already smok-

"No, course not, you woke me up you git," Harry cut him off lightly before Hermione could jump in about how irresponsible smoking that early in the morning would be. "I was just thinking s'all, mate," he lied. For the remainder of that meal, and the day for that matter, Harry had to try hard not to stare blatantly at Malfoy, who always seemed to coincidentally be nearby.

Harry cursed his bad luck. He was falling hard and fast for the insufferable Slytherin Prince, and the craziest part of it all was that Draco very well seemed to be falling in return. It scared an exhilarated Harry all at once, but he still felt wholly uneasy about keeping it secret from his friends.

It was just before dinner that evening and Harry hadn't smoked a joint the entire day, which was unusual for him because he usually had one during his late morning spare period, or after lunch. He had been too busy finishing up incomplete, forgotten about assignments for McGonagall's NEWT Transfiguration class, even with Hermione's help it took the better part of the afternoon.

Finally able to go down out by the Lake underneath of his usual tree and relax, Harry quickly lit a joint and deeply inhaled the marijuana. He let the relaxation calm and cool him, and for the first time that day he wasn't a wreck due to the ever-plaguing thoughts of the prior evening. Still, every time he closed his eyes he saw those deep silvery ones gazing back at him, looking mirthful and icy.

"Mind if I join you?" Ron suddenly appeared in front of Harry, his hands in his pockets and a sly grin on his face.

Harry smirked upwards and nodded quickly, scooching over to allow Ron some room to rest his back up against the tree. "Wow, it's a lot warmer right here," he commented oddly.

"I've been practicing my Warming Charms," Harry explained; it was necessary to do them when he came outside for his daily escapades now as the weather was becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

"Mind if I have some?" Ron quipped, holding out his fingers tentatively. Harry quickly obliged and watched in slight bemusement as the redhead took a deep inhale of the smoke.

"Where's Hermione?"

"Who knows, mate. Probably off in the library studying as usual," Ron muttered, "Don't get me wrong, I love that girl with all my heart. She's brilliant, really quite the catch..." he trailed off.

"But..." Harry urged him softly, taking a puff and handing the joint back.

"But she's driving me mental we all this NEWT preparation bogus! I mean, it's bloody October!" Ron shook his head, nearly finishing off the joint with a few more deep drags.

Harry chuckled, "That's our 'Mione for sure"

"Mmhm. So how w_as_ Malfoy last night? I know you didn't let up. You weren't yourself today, real off," Ron was staring dazedly out across the landscape, fidgeting with his clammy hands in his lap.

"How so?"

"Kept jumping lots, y'know? Real nervous as if Malfoy was going to come around the corner and snag you something bad," Ron sniggered before getting serious again, "So what happened?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably in the ground and took a deep, shuddering breath. This was Ron, his best mate, he could tell him anything...right? "We, erm, sorta ditched the study session and came out here to smoke a joint," he blushed crimson at the appalled look he received.

"Okay, it was unbelievable that Malfoy even agreed to it the first time, but now he's doing it again? Honestly mate, are you using Imperio on the fellah?"

"Ron, course not," Harry sighed, trying to wish away the blush on his cheeks and thanked the heavens he could blame it on the cold, "I think Malfoy's just looking for somebody to, I dunno, connect with. He seems awfully lonely,"

"Malfoy? Lonely?" Ron asked, "Well, Harry, I thought this Christmas I'd be giving you some nice new Quills but a one-way to Mungo's sounds more fitting," he teased, "Malfoy's got loads of friends, you don't need to do him any favours,"

"You call people like Crabbe and Goyle Malfoy's friends? Ron, all he's got is people to boss around and it seems like it's never going to change for him...I'm not saying I'm doing this because I feel sorry for him either. I kind of like his company. He may be intolerable sometimes, but then he can also be witty and...funny," Harry got a goofy, lopsided smile on his face as he dazed off into a half-dreamland of the last evening with Draco.

"Funny? Harry, are you sure _he's_ not using the Imperio on you?" Ron questioned seriously.

Harry hit his friend playfully in the arm, "You know I can deflect that,"

"Still...Malfoy funny? Lonely? Those words go together like Hagrid and safe," he grumbled.

" Ron, real funny," Harry bit out, "I'm trying to be serious here. He's a lot different when there's nobody around to impress," he shrugged, sighing contently as the cool fall breeze swept against his papery skin.

"Well then, what's he like?" Ron prompted, none of it really made sense to him but he wasn't about to go bashing Harry when he thought these things about Malfoy; even though he himself was still in disbelief.

"Er, he's a bit of a chatter. Quite bipolar actually," Harry had a perplexed look on his face now that Ron carefully observed as he twirled his fingers around the blades of grass beside him, tearing them from the ground. "One minute he's yelling 'Shove off, Scarhead, you great baffoon!'" he mocked perfectly, "...and the next he's kissing me. Or, well, I was kissing him and he responded. One or the other, really. And the bloke won't stop _smiling_ at me today. Very odd, for Malfoy, if you ask me. Not that I mind it, I just don't know what to make of it," Harry sighed, not realizing the mentally disabling effect his words had on Ron who sat there shocked still with his jaw on the ground.

"Oh, did I tell you he was a giggler? I mean, when we got high, I was right. Draco thought the grass was tickling him, and Ron you should've heard him giggle! It was bloody ador-Ron?" Harry had turned to his friend now and his smile immediately fell from its high place as the redhead looked flushed to the bone. "Ron, you alright there?" Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder who immediately snapped out of it.

"Harry, you just said a mouth full right there and I'm not too sure I can process it all at once..." Ron slowly mumbled.

Harry blinked a few times and then felt reality sink in. _'I just admitted to Ron what Draco and I were really up to last night. Not only that but I also said I don''t mind him smiling at me? And his giggling is adorable! Oh fuck, I'm in for it, here we go...'_

"Mate it's cool that you go both ways and all, but with Malfoy? I-I'm not too sure I understand that. I mean, he's a total prat and has been for the past seven years," Ron said, as if attempting to reason.

"What do you mean 'With Malfoy'? It's not like we're together, Ron! We kissed once!" _For a very long time._ Harry added to himself.

"Whatever you say Harry," Ron whispered, his jaw still slackened and he seemed to be in a very distant, thoughtful place at the moment. Harry was biting his lower lip nervously.

He shakily reached into his pocket, he felt his nerves slipping away. He couldn't believe he had just confessed to Ron that he had made out with Malfoy of all people. His heart was pounding in his chest, he pulled out another joint and brought his wand to light the end of it.

"You could probably do that with wandless magic by now, Harry," a smooth, cool voice drawled from behind the two boys.

Both Ron and Harry jumped nearly out of their skin as they turned to see Draco with a cocked hip and his arms crossed over his chest. He was smirking mischievously, his silver eyes glinting in the setting sun gleefully. Harry swallowed heavily as the blonde sauntered towards them as Ron was too high to really comprehend whether or not this was some kind of nightmarish facade.

"Draco? W-what are you doing out here?" Harry finally stammered, shaking Ron quickly out of it and handing him the joint.

The redhead looked wearily between Harry and Malfoy before taking the joint and inhaling deeply. "Piss off, Ferret, the slime from your greasy head might put out the joint,"

Draco elegantly raised his eyebrow in a way that almost had Harry drooling right there, as he restrained himself from doing just that. He closed the distance between him and the Gryffindors and crouched down to their level, he took out his wand from his cloak pocket and conjured up wordlessly what seemed to be a blanket.

"What do you think your doing, Malfoy, are you deaf? I said _piss off_!" Ron growled lowly with a clenched jaw. He just wasn't comfortable being around the Slytherin as he was under the influence. Truthfully, he just didn't like being around the boy whatsoever.

"Ron!" Harry hissed and then turned towards Draco with a deep, crimson blush blooming over his cheeks- he had the joint back in his possession and he slowly held it out to Draco who looked down at it momentarily before grinning largely.

Draco leaned forward as he was still crouched on the tips of his toes and he snaked his head around Harry's wrist so that his mouth could latch onto the tip of the filter. He took a deep, long puff as Harry still held it for him, looking with wide, curious eyes. The blonde leaned back and exhaled, a thick string of smoke rose up from his mouth and nostrils.

He winked slyly so that only Harry could see and without breaking eye contact with him he purred, "Mind if I join you boys?"


	8. Strawberries and Dates

**Chapter Eight:**

**Strawberries and Dates**

**A/N:** My head was scatter-brain when I wrote this. My apologies, guys! =) Please read, review and enjoy!

A wonderful thanks to **PeruvianDarkness** for being a great Beta.

XXXX

It was quite the task to keep still as Harry rotated a small ball of yellow fire in between the palms of his hands. It was common knowledge that he was able to use wandless magic with ease and efficiency, but even so, Ron was staring at the raven-haired youth with an astonished expression.

"So pretty..." he whispered dreamy-eyed, mouth open slightly as the fire danced in reflection of his own chocolate eyes.

Draco sighed, "Honestly Weasel, resorting to the dialect of a Neanderthal now?"

Harry snorted, the fire taking on deeper tones of red as he concentrated to make his version of Incendio to rise in temperature. He wanted to get it hot enough to add flecks of blue to the flames, to further distract Ron as he was quite high. Draco only had a few hits, but he slowly was becoming used to the effects of the Muggle-grown weed.

"Shove off Malfoy, I still don't know why you're even here!" Ron snapped, hauling himself out of his daze.

He shrugged, "What? Do you own this spot Weasel? Oh my, I hadn't realized..."

Ron growled, "Alright mate, you may be the Ferret's mate now-"

"We're not friends," Harry quickly interjected in defence.

"Whatever. You may be able to _tolerate_ this prat, but I can't. I'll catch you back at the Castle," Ron grumbled as he stood up and stretched, he accepted the cologne being offered to him by Harry and the eye drops before leaving with one last scowl thrown at Draco who smiled innocently in response.

"So what do you want?" Harry asked.

"Who, me?" Draco responded dumbly before chuckling, "I just thought it'd be a nice day to sit. Do you mind?"

Harry smiled at the Slytherin, "Not at all,"

XXXX

It was a quiet next couple of days, where the only contact Draco had with Harry was stolen, hidden smiles. He was ever so tempted to follow him out underneath the Lilac tree during one of his sessions as he had done before, but Draco did not wish to risk being caught with The-Boy-Who-Lived of all people. There was still an important appearance he had to keep up as Lord of the infamous Malfoy Estate. However, this would not stop him from having fun with the boy during Charms as Professor Binns patrolled the classroom. It was another study period, as promised, so that paired students may work towards completing their assignment. Draco had other means in mind as he pretended to be researching from a Dark Arts book he had signed out from the library a couple days prior.

"Finish with the definition and effects explanation yet, Malfoy, or were you too busy doing your nails?" Harry teased, grinning as he heard Seamus snorting amusedly behind him. The poor Irishmen was paired with Vincent Crabbe.

Draco turned to him and sneered, "This may come as a surprise to you Potty, but some of us don't have to try to look good,"

"Is it finished or not?" he rolled his eyes, taking out the portion of the assignment he had completed on his spare time; the origins, history, and legality of the curse. It had taken many more hours of spending time in the library than he had wished, but he felt the need to finish the assignment as quickly and accurately as possible, as if in competition with Malfoy.

"Relax," Draco tossed his finished research onto Harry's side of the table.

"Don't even think 'Mione's done the essay," he commented, looking down and admiring Draco's scrawly script. "What now?"

"I suggest we read over the essay so we know it all well enough to teach everybody," He drawled, and with that edged his chair closer to Harry and craned his neck as if to read the essay strewn out on the desktop. He really only wanted to get closer to Harry, as he enjoyed noticing how his simple movements in his direction made him tense up nervously.

"Er, right. Don't we need to learn how to perform the charm?" Harry asked, sliding his chair as far away from Draco as possible without making it seem noticeable to anybody but the two of them.

"I think a charm that calls for such heavy concentration should be done in more private quarters, yes?" Draco pushed himself closer again, leaving only half-a-foot of room between their chair legs.

Harry swallowed, sensing the blonde so close to him forced him to vividly recall the electric feeling of their lips pressed firmly together, "Uhm... right. When, then?"

"What's the rush, we've got all next week too, Scarhead. Or are you just that _eager_ to get me by myself?" he purred, and when Harry turned a sidelong glance in his direction he could have sworn he saw Malfoy wink at him.

Biting back his blush, Harry scowled at his partner, "Not likely. I wanna get this over with as soon as possible, Ferret Face," he tried his best to sound insulting.

"I doubt that _very_ much, Potter," Draco spoke seductively as he scooched closer yet, their legs nearly touching as he slid his right hand under the desk, out of sight and onto Harry's thigh. Harry's eyes went wide and he pursed his lips. "I actually think you might like spending time with me,"

Harry glared at him, "You can be a real prick sometimes, y'know that?" he hissed but couldn't help but grin as he felt Malfoy's thumb making circles on his leg.

"I know," the blonde said, a bit of a smile sneaking its way into his smirk.

For the rest of the period, the two read silently, amazed with themselves for actually focusing on work instead of each other. Draco's hand didn't move the entire time. As the lesson ended, it finally slipped off of Harry's leg as he put his things away and left. Draco didn't miss the smile on Harry's face as he walked out the door.

"Malfoy, wait up!" Blaise called as he too emerged from the classroom. Draco slowed down so the olive-skinned boy could catch up. "How's working with the Golden Boy?" he smirked.

"Better than having Longbottom," Draco responded dryly, knowing that Blaise had been paired with the klutz of their year.

Blaise snorted, "Yeah, at least Potter's got a bit of wit about him,"

"And he's not bad to look at either,"

"Honestly, Malfoy, keep your head out of your pants for five minutes would you?" he rolled his eyes.

"What fun would that be?" Draco grinned and led the way into The Great Hall and to the Slytherin Table. They tucked in for lunch as Draco delicately ate, awaiting a very specific Trio's arrival. Finally they walked in laughing amongst themselves with a couple other Seventh Years trailing them. Draco kept his gaze hard on Harry as he watched him sit down, with that adorable goofy grin in place. After a few minutes, Harry slowly raised his eyes and sent him a small smile, but even from across the room he could see a mischievous glint in those unmatchable silver eyes.

Reaching for the fruit bowl without breaking eye contact, he picked out a succulent looking strawberry and licked his lips tentatively before slowly bringing it between his lips. He bit down gently, making sure some of the juice rolled from the corner of his mouth and drizzled down his chin. His eyes were burning a hole into Harry who stared back with flushed cheeks as Draco flicked out his tongue to lap up the small mess he had made.

Three more strawberries later, a very red Harry was simply enraptured by the blonde who winked at him.

Pulled out of his staring contest by a hard nudge in his ribs, Draco turned to be greeted by a curious looking Blaise. "Did you just _flirt_ with Potter?"

"I haven't any idea what you're on about, Zabini," Draco snapped lightly, "But it looks like he rather enjoyed it, did it not?"

XXXX

If Harry thought Draco would leave him be after lunch, he was about to be sourly mistaken as he stood and left with only Ron in tow. Draco saw this as the perfect opportunity as he followed them out of the Hall not far behind, saying no word of goodbye to Blaise. Out in the Entrance Hall, he quickly spotted the two ascending the staircase no doubt in the direction of the Gryffindor Tower.

"Potter!" Draco's unceremonious call made nearly everybody in the hall turn towards him. His eyes met Harry's wide ones as he slowly sauntered up the stairs, well aware of everybody watching, biting their nails as they believed a fight were about to break out.

"What d'you want Malfoy?" Ron crossed his arms, staring down his rival.

Draco's eyes never left Harry's, "Nothing _you_ can give me Weasel," he hissed.

Ron clenched his fists and flushed slightly, "Then bugger off!"

Completely ignoring the redhead, Draco boldly stepped up one stair so that he was right below Harry now, they were on level ground with their noses almost touching. Harry sucked in a shuddering breath.

"What are you doing this Saturday?" he asked softly.

"Er... Hogsmeade?" Harry was caught off guard by the gentle inquiry.

"We need to get this assignment finished, Potter. So I suggest you postpone your date with the Weaselette," Draco smirked triumphantly at the flicker of a flush that clouded Harry's cheeks, he loved knowing that if anybody else said that to Harry it wouldn't have bothered him, but since it was Draco it did. Only he could get under Harry's skin in that certain way, nobody else.

"I'm not skipping out on Hogsmeade for the likes of you again, Malfoy. If you think you're actually worth that much of my time..."

"Then we will go to Hogsmeade together," Draco stated firmly, his eyes unblinking and his voice unwavering with no hint of cowardice.

"_Excuse me_?"

Harry ignored Ron's appalled question, "I guess that'll have to work then," he shrugged, trying hard not to let slip the smile at the prospect of spending a day in Hogsmeade with Draco, out in the open nonetheless with the perfect excuse.

"Am I the only one here who thinks this makes no-fucking-sense," Ron grumbled to himself.

Draco finally turned his attention to the ginger, "It makes perfect sense, Weasel. I asked Potter here out and he agreed. People do go on dates every once and awhile you know," he didn't wait to see their flabbergasted response as he turned on his heel and slinked down the stairs with a victorious, smug smirk.

However, he didn't have to strain his ears to hear Ron's voice ring through-out the Entrance Hall, "A **date**?"


	9. Yours

**Chapter Nine:**

**Yours**

**A/N:** Read, Review, and Enjoy! I apologize about the chapter mix-up! It seems as though I wasn't paying attention, it's all fixed up now though so I hope it doesn't completely confuse everybody! Sorry! =(

A wonderful thanks to **PeruvianDarkness** for being a great Beta.

XXXX

Harry stood nervously in front of the full-length mirror in the dormitory, he tugged at his cloak flastening and bit his lower lip as he observed himself from all angles. Every couple of minutes Ron would look up from his bed and snort with amusement, he couldn't believe what length Harry was going to just to impress Malfoy.

After Draco's little scene in the Entrance Hall the other day, Ron had told Harry he accepted whatever it was that was going on between the two of them. But that still didn't mean he would like the Slytherin Prince, because he doubted anything in the world could cause that miracle to occur.

A lot of whispers and rumors were spreading like wildfire through the school, each one of them crazier and less possible than the last. Hermione was thankfully too wrapped up in NEWT studies to even notice the friendly terms the two were on.

"Harry mate, can I have a word?" Seamus appeared in the doorway, Harry jumped and sighed before nodding.

"I'll see you downstairs then, Harry," Ron said, grabbing his own cloak off his trunk and taking his leave.

Seamus slowly walked over to stand just a few inches behind Harry with a smirk, "So, have a date with a snake do we?" he drawled.

Harry immediately blushed, "We're just going to finish our Charms assignment, and I refused to miss another Hogsmeade weekend for the prat," he mumbled, but the colour of his face definitely gave it away.

"Speaking of Charms, funny thing I saw in class the other day," Seamus said suggestively, Harry blanched, "So are you and Malfoy dating now, or does he always go around stroking his rivals legs?"

"Seamus, I-I'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell anybody you'd seen that. I mean, well, it's okay if people think we're friends and...we're not dating or anything of that sort just...it's so complicated, and I don't think he wants a lot of people..._I_ don't want a lot of..."

"Woah, slow down there Harry, I won't tell a soul. I'm just letting you know that maybe you two should be a little more careful," Seamus smiled comfortingly, clapping him on the shoulder, "Now you look great, so get out there before your date shrivels up!"

Harry chuckled nervously before deciding it was best to leave now, Malfoy should be waiting at the Hogwarts gates for him and he had taken a little longer than usual to get ready.

"It's not like you to do homework in Hogsmeade, Harry," Hermione commented curiously as the Trio walked down to the Entrance gates together. It had now been explained to numerous people that he intended on shopping around, all the while attempting to complete his Charms assignment.

Harry shrugged, "I don't want Malfoy to take up anymore of my free time," he lied easily, ignoring Ron's roll of the eyes as he held his girlfriend's hand.

"I think Professor Flitwick gave us just the right amount of time to complete the assignment and still be able to be free to-"

"Love, if Harry wants to finish his assignment today with Malfoy, is there honestly an issue?" Ron interupted her gently.

She frowned, "No, I guess not. But don't you go wandering off anywhere with him, stay in the crowds where you can always be seen," she added in quickly.

"Why?"

"I don't trust him. He's still Malfoy and even though the War is over, there are still Death Eater's out there that want to see you dead," Hermione sighed.

They had reached the gates now and Malfoy's bleached head was in sight, he was conversing with Blaise and Pansy whose arms were linked. Harry took a glimpse in their direction and immediately Draco's eyes fell on him, he smiled ever so softly. Turning towards Hermione, Harry glared icily at her, "Malfoy is not his Father," he hissed before turning on his heel and stalking towards the Slytherin's.

"Well look who it is..."

"Save it, Zabini," Harry cut him off, he was still seething from Hermione's total distrust and poor judgement of Draco. He didn't want his friends to think that of his..._'My what, exactly? My boyfriend? The-guy-I-like-who-everybody-thinks-I've-hated-for-the-past-seven-years-friend?_' he pushed the thought from his head.

"Somebody wake up on the wrong side of the bed, Potty?" Draco drawled, his arms crossed with an amused smirk on his face.

"C'mon Pans, lets leave these two to their _date_," Blaise sneered and took the girl who was still linked with his arm away towards the carriages.

Harry gaped at their retreating backs, "Does he know?"

"Who, Zabini? Of course. Though Pansy is as thick as a post," Draco snorted and began to saunter towards the carriages as well. They hoped into one with a few nameless Huffelpuff's and some Sixth Year Ravenclaw students.

Harry sat down across from Draco, trying hard to avoid his eye contact and so intently stared at his feet. He looked up every once and awhile at the Thestral's that pulled the carriages, he had come to appreciate the creatures. "Can you see them too?" he asked softly.

"The Thestral's?" Draco returned, Harry nodded, "I always knew they were there, but I could never see them up until last year, after the Battle. I never realized just how terrifying they were," he admitted, peering over the top of the carriage at the grotesque creatures.

"Nearly half the students in our year can see them now," Harry's face contorted slightly, his hands balled into fists, "Fucking War," he spat before loosening up again.

"Glad you ended it," Draco added in, sending Harry a soft, gentle smile. Harry blushed lightly and smiled in return before quickly averting his attention back to the ground.

"So...erm, I finished memorizing the lesson we have to teach,"

"Me as well,"

"All we have to do is practice the Charm itself and-"

"Potter, I do not wish to talk about homework," Draco clipped him off gently.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the blonde, unable to hide his grin, "But isn't that the reason why I'm stuck going to Hogsmeade with you?"

"Not at all. You're _stuck_ going to Hogsmeade with me because you know you will enjoy yourself much more than you would with the Weasel and Granger," Draco smirked at the blush that crept all over the brunette's face and neck, he liked it being so easy to make Harry squirm.

The other students in the carriage were trying hard to concentrate on their own conversations, but were quite heavily distracted as this was Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, of all people, admitting to preferring one another's company than their House mates.

Harry had no way to respond to that without flat out agreeing so he kept quiet and was glad his 'date' did as well until they reached the Wizarding village. They clambered off of the carriage and immediately began to walk slowly down the streets, their hands shoved into their cloak pockets. Draco had a Slytherin scarf tied snugly around his neck, for surely Winter was on its way now.

"I'm not quite fond of these shops. They get quite old after four years, don't you think so?"

Harry shrugged, "I guess so. But then again, I don't really come to Hogsmeade to shop. I just come to get away from Hogwarts. Not that I don't like Hogwarts, it's just that a change of scenery is always nice," he smiled.

"Is there anywhere you want to go, or can we just goto the Three Broomsticks for some Butterbeer? I am absolutely freezing," Draco whined lightly, the tips of his ears and his nose were already turning a slight pink from the cold wind.

Harry chuckled at him, "Maybe if you were a little thicker you wouldn't be as cold," he teased, nudging Draco's side with his elbow.

Draco turned to look down his nose and sneer at Harry before a mishevious smirk fell into place, "Potter, I can assure you that I am much, much more than just _thick_," he purred.

Immediately, Harry's mind took the sentence exactly how Draco wanted him too. He blushed and he found an arousal beginning to grow in his trousers as he swallowed heavily and averted his gaze to the street in front of them as they walked.

Despite the stares, whispers and rumors that followed the two boys the entire day, Harry soon quickly forgot himself and began to just enjoy Draco's company. It was a first for the both of them, spending so much time with one another without being stoned or being forced due to detention or class assignments. After warming themselves up with some Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks, they did venture out to the shoppes despite being so uninterested in the products.

Harry learned a lot about Draco in those few afternoon hours. He learned that the blonde absolutely adored sweets, as he had bought half of Honeydukes, that he hated Fall and Winter the most out of all the seasons, that Ancient Runes was actually his favourite subject and not Potions despite his high grades, that France was his most visited and appreciated country next to England, and he quite enjoyed Muggle movies. It had been likewise for Draco, though there wasn't much about Harry he didn't already know.

"It just doesn't make sense! You can't have Free Will _and_ a God at the sametime! That's why I think it's all rubbish, just some moral fairy tales taken to greater extents than they were meant to," Harry argued, their conversation having turned into a philosophical debate long ago now. He was glad he finally had found somebody with strong opinions and the ability to debate them about numerous subjects. Of course there was always Hermione, but all she would do was ramble off what books she had read said, she would never truly say what she felt and thought herself.

Draco, however, was extremely passionate and if he believed in something, he would argue it and stand by it till the bitter end. "Sure there can. God knows what we are to decide ahead of time, but he still allows us to make that decision free of any prejuidice,"

"But if he knew ahead of time, then he could change our path completely if he really is omnipotent, omniscient, and omnipresent! I just don't want to believe that there is some higher being up there dictating every aspect of my life!"

"Harry, I have to believe in a God because if I don't then there isn't a Heaven. If there isn't a Heaven, then none of this life was worth living because we're all reduced to ashes and nothing more. I want more soul to go somewhere when I die. I want the people I love to still be somewhere out there," Draco paused and took a deep breath, he closed his eyes as he continued being slightly led by Harry a little ways past the Hogsmeade village, "If you died, I would like to beileve that you could look down at me and watch over me from wherever it was you ended up. I would not be able to survive if you just disappeared,"

Harry's heart stopped, he had never had someone say something so simple yet so touching to him. It wasn't much, but at least it told him that Draco had feelings for him. Not just a crush, or the want to kiss The-Boy-Who-Lived, but real _feelings_. He didn't know what to say, and he was glad his cheeks were already burning red from the cold so he wouldn't have to make an excuse for the blush.

"Are we there yet? Or are you just going to off me in the woods?" Draco asked.

Harry chuckled, finding his breath again, "I actually wanted to get back to Hogwarts before everybody else did. I know a passage that goes under the Shrieking Shack if you don't mind walking it with me?"

"Under the Shrieking Shack? How exactly did you find said passage?" Draco raised an eyebrow curiously.

"A magician never gives away his secrets," Harry chortled, and winked over at the blonde who laughed beneath his breath in response. Harry loved Draco's laugh, it sent shivers down his spine each and every time. Same with his breath-taking smile, the one that only was shown to the brunette.

The boys walked into the Shrieking Shack, Draco wearily darting his eyes this way and that with his hand on his wand in his cloak pocket. He trusted Harry, but he was still unnerved about being inside of a supposedly haunted house. Ghouls could be rather vicious.

Harry quickly led them to the cellar door where the path was, inside of its dugout he lit his wand and Draco did the same to light their way. There wasn't much room in the narrow passage, but they still walked side-by-side, Draco's shoulder brushing up against Harry's every couple of steps sending an exciting jolt to the both of them.

After a few minutes of silence and adjusting to the darkness, Draco decided that it would be now or never. It was the perfect place, there was nobody around to disturb or question them. He quickly darted in front of Harry, causing the brunette to slam full force into his front. Draco grabbed him by the shoulders gently to steady them both and he smiled down at Harry who looked up with confused, emerald eyes.

"Harry, I just wanted to say that I had a really great time today. It was nice to go out with you, to spend sometime with somebody who can actually keep up a decent conversation," Draco said, bearing down at the blushing boy. _'Gods, he is so beautiful. Does he have any idea just how breath-taking he is?_'

"I-I had a good time too," Harry stuttered nervously, shifting the weight on his feet and feeling the need to fidgit rise in him. He didn't know what to do in such close vacinity with the blonde, even though he knew fully well what he wanted to do. '_Merlin, I love when Draco smiles like that. And he only smiles like that to me. How'd I get so lucky, just to have Draco smile at me? Gods, and he's so white. So pure. So untouched, he looks just like an-'_ "You look like an angel," Harry whispered aloud, not realizing he had done so until he heard Draco chuckle so softly, he blushed heavily.

Draco still had his hands on Harry's shoulders, but he slid one down to the boy's wrist now and held it gently in his slightly cold hand. His other hand trailed up Harry's exposed neck and to his fringe, pushing it aside so that there were no more strands of raven hair in front of his blazing, emerald eyes.

"I think the Weasel might have a heart attack if he had heard you say that," Draco drawled, his smile broadening as he leaned down, bring their faces closer together as they were nose-to-nose, his breath ghosted on Harry's lips.

Harry shivered in reaction, he felt Draco's hand slip lower from his wrist and rest gently in the palm of his hand. He immediately clasped the slender digits in between his own, pressing their hands together tightly. Draco completed the distance between them and brought their lips together, he kissed Harry as hard as he could before softening up and opening his wet, pink lips.

Closing his eyes at the comforting kiss, Harry dropped his wand in his other hand and wrapped his arm around Draco's waist to tentatively pull them closer together so that they were pressed chest-to-chest, heart-to-heavily-beating-heart, their lips never parting. Harry flicked out his tongue into Draco's wet mouth and swirled it around the others tongue, he felt the electricity arouse himself as he became lost in the kiss.

Draco smiled against Harry's lips as he felt heat gathering in his groin, his hand lightly grabbed a handful of Harry's messy hair and tilted his head to the right to give him better access into his mouth. He heavily kissed him now, bruising his lips and needily wanting a more heated response from Harry.

He got what he was asking for as Harry groaned in the depths of his throat and clutched the back of Draco's cloak in his fist, pressing his body closer to his. How Draco was so gentle and talented at kissing was beyond Harry, but that didn't matter as the blonde's mouth moved from his and began pecking his cheek, jaw-line, and then the shell of his ear. His eyes snapped open in shock as he felt Draco's tongue trail from his earlobe down to his collar bone, his nerves tingled.

Ghosting his lips, tongue, and teeth across Harry's neck until he found the perfect spot, Draco then began to nip harder. He bent down now to fully suckle on the brunette's sensitive nape of the neck, Harry threw his head back without thinking and grasped Draco's hand tighter and body closer to his own, moaning. His arousal pushed up against Draco's and he found his mind completely blank as his body was set into waves of absolute pleasure at every, small touch that Draco was giving him.

Suddenly it stopped and Draco pulled back with a soft smile, Harry looked up at him almost needily in a cute way that the blonde laughed and stroked his cheek with his thumb. "Harry, I would like to ask you a question," he spoke softly.

"Anything," Harry croaked huskily, his eyes half-lidded as he ignored his flushed cheeks.

"I want you all to myself. I want you to be my boyfriend," Draco said firmly, still stroking Harry's jawline.

Harry paused only slightly as he looked up into those liquid silver eyes. A thousand things came to him at once, a thousand warnings and reprocusions, but then they all slipped away as he felt his heart thudding against Draco's own racing one, and their hands still clutched together. Then all Harry could think and feel was that whatever _this_ was, it was _right._

"I'm yours. All yours," he whispered breathily, closed his eyes and leaned up to capture Draco's lips in his own once more.


	10. Let's Play Qudditch

**Chapter Ten:**

**Let's Play Quiddith**

**A/N:** Read, Review, and Enjoy!

A wonderful thanks to **PeruvianDarkness** for being a great Beta.

XXXX

"Aragog has officially grown fins."

Harry heard Ron drop his shoulder bag by his bed and walk over to Harry's, where he was laying there with his arms behind his head with a large, goofy smile plastered on his face, feeling absolutely serene.

"Er, Harry? I'm pretty sure that Aragog is a spider, and they don't really come equipped with-"

"Don't you remember when you teased me, about having a crush on Malfoy?" Harry said, suddenly popping up into a sitting position and smiling broadly at his friend.

Ron sat cautiously down on the end of Harry's bed, "Oh, right...well, er, I already kinda knew you liked him. I told you I was fine with it," he shrugged, this wasn't news to him for he had gotten used to the idea already, so long as he didn't have to be in the Slytherin's presence for elongated periods of time.

"So, it's alright that he asked me out and I said yes then?" Harry beamed.

"He WHAT?" Ron exploded at first before coughing and lowering his voice, "Sorry, uhm, when exactly? And er...congratulations, I guess, you're… uhm, happy about it?" he stuttered, wrapping his head around the concept that he knew he would have to someday.

"He asked me today, on our way back from Hogsmeade. Ron, he really does make me happy," Harry smiled, his mind seemed to drift off elsewhere.

"Harry and Draco sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Seamus had appeared at the doorway and he was sauntering inside, wearing a shit-eating grin with his arms crossed. Harry blushed but couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Er, you alright with this?"

"I already told you so, mate. Good pickings too. He ain't so bad lookin'," The Irishmen winked, causing Ron to flush.

"Seamus!" he cursed lowly, not particularly wishing to hear that coming from two of his friends now.

"Could I ask you two to keep it down for a little while, yeah?" Harry asked nervously, biting his lip.

"It's already something I don't particularly want on my mind anyway, so I'll just pretend it isn't happening," Ron clapped Harry on the back and cheekily grinned, "So long as you just don't be dragging him around here, I won't hesitate to throttle him,"

Seamus chuckled and shook his head, "Sure thing, Harry. I could understand why the two of you would wanna keep quiet. I mean, being who you were – or rather are and all. What do you think Rita Skeeter would have to say about you then, 'eh?" he waltzed over and punched Harry playfully on the shoulder.

"Ronald! Harry!" Hermione rapped harshly on the door to the dormitory, "We're going to miss dinner!"

"Urgh," Ron groaned and rolled his eyes but the growl in his stomach didn't allow him to protest his girlfriend's beckoning. Harry chuckled and the boys vacated the dormitory, he was so glad he had such great excepting friends. Well… for the most part.

XXXX

Harry collapsed onto the cold, damp grass after dinner on Monday evening. He was breathing hard and still had his wand clutched tightly in his hand, with sweat beaded down his face even though the winter temperature was upon them. Draco sighed wearily and slumped against the Lilac tree trunk. Harry could almost hear his boyfriend's heart hammering away in his chest.

They were outside the day before their Charms assignment was due, practicing the Mind Constriction Charm. It had taken two and a half hours to get it nearly perfect, but still after every time either of them cast it, it left them drained. "Chocolate?" Harry offered, slowly bringing himself into a cross-legged position beside Draco as he handed him a broken off piece of dark chocolate.

Draco accepted it wordlessly and quickly popped the piece into his mouth, letting it melt on his tongue and help restore his energy. "I think we have both got it, but I do not believe it will be possible to perform without unease,"

"Well, only one of us needs to do it during class so...I really don't mind," Harry shrugged; it had been him that was the first of the two to successfully cast the Charm, and it didn't seem to use up as much magical energy as it did for Draco.

"That would be good, and then I could finish the lesson afterwards because you would not be in any such state. Would you like to perform it on me, or on somebody else?" Draco asked, slightly uneasily, the feeling of having the Charm on you was quite nerve wracking.

"I'll use Ron. That is, if Flitwick will let me," Harry sighed, he reached into his cloak pocket and fumbled around for a moment until he retrieved a joint. He put it to his mouth and lit it, taking a few puffs before growing a lot less tense and handing it over to Draco.

The blonde followed suit and inhaled a few drags before his eyes became teary and he handed it off once again. The effects were still rather immediate for Draco as he leaned his head down on Harry's left shoulder comfortably, he felt the brunette's arms wrap lightly around him, the joint shoved in the corner of his mouth.

Harry held him lightly, his hands entwined with themselves on Draco's waist, trapping his boyfriend in his hold. Harry leaned down to tentatively kiss the top of the boys forehead, sending shivers down Draco's spine. He had never been touched so gently, kissed so chastely and with such kindness.

"Draco, I-uh, I don't… well, uhm, I don't know what you want from me, really," Harry blushed as he spoke, his grip tightening around the Slytherin.

"Want from you? Nothing, Harry. I thought I made it clear that all I wanted was you to be with me," Draco said firmly, unashamed by these confessions of his feelings he made.

"But, I mean I've never really… er, been with somebody. Y'know? As in..." Harry trailed off and when Draco squirmed in his arms to get a better look backwards at the boy, he could see a deep crimson blush on his cheeks as he heavily puffed on the joint.

"You're a virgin?" Draco quipped for him, Harry nodded embarassingly. "Harry, as I said before all I want is to be with you. If I have you, I can wait for as long as necessary to go further. You make the rules, alright?" he cocked his head fully to the right to peck his cheek and then fell back into his arms comfortably, leaning against his chest.

Harry passed him the joint and watched amusedly as Draco inhaled deeply, the smoke falling almost musically out of the blonde's thin, pink lips. "Thank you," Harry whispered, snuggling him even closer still.

Their momentarily silence was broken by a soft giggle coming from Draco, and then another. And another. "Hehe, Harry, hehe," he giggled, his voice relaxed and high.

"What is it?" Harry asked softly in a daze.

"What does this weed make everything _tickle_?" Draco broke into a soft, fit of giggles again as Harry looked down at him to see what it was this time. "Heh, your hair, hah," he explained shortly.

Harry smiled broadly down at him and squeezed, "Sorry," he mumbled and taking another long glance at Draco's giddy face, he leaned his head back against the tree so that his long, raven hair was no longer grazing across Draco's cheek.

They sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the evening, neither wishing to let go of the other and enjoying the soft sunset against the backdrop of the Hogwarts Grounds. Their relationships, just new and beginning, already seemed so strong and true, as even just their presence with one another felt so perfect.

XXXX

"Can I use Ron?" Harry asked, nudging in the redhead's direction at the front of the class who immediately paled upon being asked to be a guinea pig.

"I'm sorry, Mr Potter, but it is safer for you to use your own partner who knows more about the effects of this specific Charm. Especially since Mind Constriction is nearly illegal and a highly volatile, difficult Charm," Professor Flitwick frowned, obviously still unhappy that the paired students had chosen such a Charm for the assignment, although impressed with their research portion.

"Er, right then. Draco?" Harry asked softly, looking uneasily at the blonde who shrugged and stepped forward, his arms crossed on his chest.

"Ready when you are Potter," he hissed slightly, blatantly not keen on having this cast on him once again.

Harry cleared his head and then questioned; 'What do I want Draco to think of?'. Suddenly the only things that came to his head seemed extremely inappropriate. Yesterday he had used Quidditch and school work… the entire Seventh Years Charms class was looking expectantly at him, he quickly readied himself to cast the charm.

Taking a deep breath, he raised his wand in Draco's direction and said the incantation, "_Contraho Animus!_"

XXX

At first, only a stream of soft looking, crystal light flooded from the tip of Harry's wand and hit Draco square in the chest. The blonde had braced himself for impact and didn't even falter on his feet, his stance stayed the same as the class watched, waiting. Suddenly Draco's arms tightened their hold around his abdomen, his eyes went comically wide and his heart began beating fast.

He saw images of the Black Lake, the Forbidden Forest trees full in their barren beauty. He looked up and pictured that Lilac tree Harry and he always sat underneath. Then he felt something wet, warm and exhilarating press itself against the nook of his neck. He gasped in surprise until he looked down and realized it was Harry himself, sprawled out ontop of him and heavily snogging, biting and nipping at his neck. Draco had to steady himself, remind himself not to moan aloud as the vibrant thought in his head did not end. He remembered this image from a dream he had the night before, and Harry had latched onto it during the Charm. He knew it wasn't real, but that didn't stop him from becoming aroused by it.

Draco swallowed heavily, he felt himself becoming light-headed as the image did not stop yet. Harry's hot kisses trailed down his neck, unbuttoned his cloak, down his chest. And then suddenly his hands were lost in Draco's trousers as he coughed to cover a groan of pleasure.

"Brilliant! Absolutely superb!" Professor Flitwick was beaming and clapping his hands when Draco's vision blurred and he came back to notice the Seventh Year class all around him. He shot Harry a deep glare but it was cut short as he noticed the brunette, wavering on his feet from the exhaust of the Charm, blushing madly at what had just happened.

"I can see it worked perfectly! Mister Potter, are you alright?"

"I-It's a very exhausting Charm, sir. If I may please just-"

"Of course, sit down!" Flitwick hurriedly summoned Harry a chair in which he collapsed onto, taking out a piece of chocolate from his cloak he had gotten beforehand.

"As you can all see," Draco started explaining, having regained himself completely, "It is much like the Imperio Curse, to a certain extent. Harry cast the Charm and although he did not have control of my body, nor could he implant thoughts into my head, he could search through my thoughts as a Leglimens would and latch onto one key image, feeling or thought. From there he may manipulate, but not vastly change this thought. But when the Mind Constriction Charm is in place, I cannot change my train of thought until it is lifted, and it is the caster's choice as to what I am thinking,"

Blaise raised his hand at the back of the class, "What did Potter make you think?" He asked loudly, all of the students turned curiously also wanting the answer to that question.

Harry blushed deeply as he sat tiredly, but Draco's mask was firmly in place as he pursed his lips. "Quidditch," he mumbled quickly, but Blaise knew all the better and his dark, low chuckle could be heard from the back of the classroom.

Once they were finished presenting their assignment, they went back to their seats Halfway through Blaise's and Longbottom's presentation, Harry sent a back to Draco as slyly as possible, although Ron noticed and said nothing of the matter.

Draco opened the parchment and found himself smirking at what was written on it.

_'D - Lets play Quidditch after class. Room of Requirment. H._'


	11. Ultimatum

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Ultimatum**

**A/N:** Read, Review, and Enjoy! Oh and for those of you who love Smutty-goodness, I'm sorry but this story won't contain too much of that except for one future chapter or two.

A wonderful thanks to **PeruvianDarkness** for being a great Beta.

XXXX

Quiet, secretive meetings and chaste kisses continued for the new couple all through Winter, the holidays and towards the Spring time. Not much had changed, although Harry's mood had, if possible, increased greatly since the beginning of the Year. Nobody had any idea how somebody could be so happy.

But with the Quidditch finals around the corner, the last NEWT exams, and having to sneak around to see Malfoy in between his Head Boy duties was becoming quite tiresome. The boys had kept their relationship successfully under wraps for so many months, and they were comfortable with where they were. To everybody else, they still bickered but it was easy to see they were on friendlier terms.

Despite his fantastic, unbreakable mood, falling asleep during meals and most lessons was starting to raise warning signals to Harry's friends. He appeared to be constantly drained although ecstatic, and the fact he still smoked at least one joint everyday mellowed him out all at once.

It was a late April morning when Harry breathlessly detached his mouth from Draco's, he beamed upwards at the taller boy who smiled down, pecking him on the tip of his nose cutely.

"Harry, you look so tired," Draco whispered in concern, brushing back a few strands of raven hair delicately.

Harry gave him a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, I'm just worn out from all these Quidditch practices,"

"You should have dropped the team like I did this year. I knew it would get to be too much."

"Drop the team? Honestly, Quidditch is the best thing about Hogwarts!" Harry quickly defended. Draco shook his head gently, "And I don't think Ron would be hearing anything different, either,"

"Well, then maybe we shouldn't see each other as often. The NEWTs are coming-"

Harry cut off the blonde with a kiss, hard against his mouth. That same fire ignited every time they were this close, pressed up against one another, a fire they tried desperately to ignore, not wishing to move things too fast. Even though it had been months since that Hogsmeade date they had, the couple had not physically progressed past soft caressing and needy snogging sessions.

"It's almost three," Draco said pointedly, abruptly breaking contact with Harry's lips although he did not want to.

"So?" Harry whispered, closing his eyes and leaning back in towards the blonde who chuckled.

"So? You have that Granger-powered NEWT study group to be at five minutes ago, and I promised Blaise I would study with him as well in the library. We can walk there together if you would like," Draco offered, standing up and holding out his hand to help Harry to his feet as well.

"I hate these NEWTs. Not only are they going to be ridiculously difficult, but they are also going to determine the rest of our lives. On top of that, completing them means never coming to Hogwarts again," Harry pouted as he stared up at Draco's hand still out for him.

"Are you coming or not?"

"C-Couldn't we just stay here? Talk for awhile...I feel like I never get enough time to see you," he said softly, unwilling to move from his spot on the ground.

Draco smiled down at him before plopping back down on the ground, "I guess Granger and Blaise can wait," Harry grinned and pulled Draco back into his arms, holding him securely and kissing the top of his head as they settled in together again. They both sighed contentedly.

"Want some more ganja?" Harry asked, shifting himself holding Draco to be able to retrieve another rolled joint from his pocket. Draco only nodded silently, looking out at the Lake as Harry lit the joint and puffed it. He held in the smoke for as long as he could as he handed the marijuana down to Draco who took small inhalations, breathing them out quickly. "Y'know, I kinda like just sitting here with you in my arms," Harry blushed as he said this.

"It is quite nice," Draco agreed, taking another hit and handing it back to his lover. "Did you ever manage to get Granger high?"

Harry chuckled, "Yes, actually. A couple of times," he was smirking largely at the memory of it.

"Really? What was she like?"

"A lot like you actually," Harry grinned, reaching down to pinch Draco's sensitive sides causing him to jump and squeak before turning to glare at Harry who laughed lightly, "Very giggly,"

"Prat," Draco muttered.

"Wanker,"

"Tosser,"

"You love it," Harry teased, going to pinch his sides once again but this time Draco quickly reflected his incoming hands and snatched ahold of his wrists.

"I got you now," Draco turned around to face Harry completely, and still holding onto his wrists he straddled the brunette who still had the burning joint lazily pushed between his lips as he puffed on it. Draco took this as perfect opportunity to lean down and ravish Harry's neck, he licked and nipped his way down from his earlobe to his collar. Harry shivered involuntarily; he felt his hair stand up on all ends as Draco's tongue and teeth ghosted across his skin. He had never had something so simple feel so good.

"Y'know, I really wish we could do this elsewhere and not just here or in broom closets," Harry mumbled breathily, becoming more thoroughly aroused by Draco's necking abilities as his hands were still being held.

"Hm?" Draco said between two love bites.

"I said..._mmm_...Draco, I said that- wow that f-feels..." Harry shivered and felt Draco's hands loosen on his wrists so he quickly grabbed hold of the blonde's shoulders and drew himself back for a moment. Draco looked down at Harry with a small pout. "As good as that feels, this is serious," he said, releasing his boyfriend and taking the joint out of his mouth.

"What is it?" Draco asked softly, wishing to continue with his ministrations of rousing the brunette in front of him. He was beginning to enjoy the sounds he was hearing in response.

"It's just, I really like spending time with you. I don't want that to have to change, and i-it feels so right to be holding you like this, kissing you, hugging you...it's getting too difficult," Harry sighed.

"Too difficult?" Draco's voice was small, he slid off of Harry and down on his right and immediately pulled his knees to his chest. It was strange; he knew they had only been together months and most of the time they sat quietly holding one another or kissing tenderly underneath their Lilac tree, but the thought of Harry leaving him completely unnerved him. A life where he couldn't sneak away and be himself without any responsibility or expectation wasn't much of a life. "Are you leaving me?" he asked brokenly.

"Merlin, no!" Harry quickly said, putting his arm around Draco's shoulders and drawing him nearer to him. "I-I don't really think I could at this point," he admitted in a deep blush. "It's just that with my schedule so busy and all...it's really difficult to be sneaking around to see you. It would be a whole lot easier if we could just be like this in public," he said pointedly.

"You want us to go public?" Draco asked uneasily, he swallowed a lump in his throat. Immediately thoughts of his disappointed Mother, the Press, the other Slytherins and the Daily Prophet all came rushing to his head. "I'm sorry, I can't. We can't," he whispered.

"And why not?" Harry asked defensively.

"Why not? Honestly Potter, because _you're_ The-Boy-Who-Lived and I'm just another convicted Death Eater's son! We can't be together, the world just doesn't work like that," Draco said shaking his head- the mere thought of it was absolutely ridiculous.

"So, because we were fucking _born_ you can't be with me? You know what, I've had enough of this! I can't lie to my friends any more and I can't sneak around to see you anymore! If you want me Draco, then have me, but you have to have all of me! You can't just pick and choose what parts you want! I may be Harry Potter, and you may be Draco Malfoy, but we're still just two people who can't help how they feel. If you think our feelings are worth your ignorant pride, come find me!" Harry yelled, and having collected his things he stood up.

"Wait, Harry please I didn't mean-"

Harry began stomping away despite Draco's calls, pure exhaustion fuelling his frustration. "No, Draco! I'm finished!" he screamed, and stormed all the way back to the Castle not even caring enough to turn around a see tears shimmering in Draco's eyes.

When he finally reached the Gryffindor Common Room, he collapsed onto the couch. Immediately, Ginny was at his side with a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright, Harry? You seem flustered..." she whispered softly.

"I-I..." words failed him and she understood as she took him into her arms, ignoring the people watching curiously. Harry felt himself shaking, and he didn't know when his cheeks had become wet with silent tears.

"What is it?" Ginny asked so gently, in the same voice Molly would console another.

"All of these NEWTs, a-and Qudditch, and...oh Gods, what I've been doing for the past six months!" Harry groaned, burying his head in her shoulder as he clung to her.

Ginny patted his back, "What have you been doing? Is it the...y'know," she said quietly, not wishing to be overheard.

"No, not that. I-I've been seeing somebody I shouldn't have been," Harry admitted shamefully, he felt Ginny hold him tighter though she didn't say anything so he continued. "Thing is, I really started to enjoy their company, y'know? I've really become attached to them, but they don't want us to be together in public,"

"Why? Did she give you a reason?"

Harry shrugged, "I think it's because he's ashamed of who I am," he muttered darkly.

"He?" Ginny's voice was so soft now, barely even a whisper. She felt Harry nod again and she swallowed, "Well, whoever he is, he's an absolute dunce. You may come with baggage, but you're so amazing that none of that even matters. I'm sure he'll come around," she squeezed him.

Harry sighed, "I hope so, because I don't think life will be quite the same without him,"

"How long have you been seeing him?"

"About six months now,"

"Harry...that's a long time," Ginny said.

"I hadn't really realized it, and I hadn't even realized I got myself so attached,"

"Do you love him?"  
"I-I think I might, but it's so hard to tell when it's only just the two of us. I mean, sometimes Ron is with us but..."

"Ron knows?" Ginny interrupted him quickly, feeling a slight sting of jealousy but she let it slid. "Does Ron like this person at least?"

Harry laughed lowly, "Hah. Never in a million years, Gin. They hate each other, oh God, they hate each other so much. That's what makes this all worse. I feel so dirty. I've been lying to all of your for months now, sneaking off to be with him and you all hate him. It's so terrifying, all of it, because I think I may be in love with the git,"

"Oh Harry," Ginny leaned back to look down in Harry's reddened eyes and she grinned cheekily, "Malfoy's not _that_ bad,"


	12. Emptiness and Anger

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Emptiness and Anger**

**A/N:** Read, Review, and Enjoy! Okay, so the Fic is coming to a close now and there will be Fourteen (maybe Fifteen) chapters! =D Please keep enjoying.

A wonderful thanks to **PeruvianDarkness** for being a great Beta.

XXXX

Draco awoke with a groan, his head throbbing angrily as the early morning light fell through the small windows at the edges of the Dormitory. Crabbe and Goyle were still asleep, that much was evident from their snores being carried across the room. Beside his bed, Blaise was stirring awake as well, running his hand tiredly through his hair. He sat up then, seeming to realize Draco was awake, turned to him, grinning lazily.

"Mornin' Malfoy," he greeted. "You look like shite."

"I just woke up," Draco growled in response, throwing the blankets off of himself and standing up to collect his clothes for the day.

"Woah, somebody didn't get enough nap-time," Blaise muttered playfully, stretching his arms over his head.

"Piss off, Zabini," Draco snapped; he really wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody that day. He ignored the flash of worry on Blaise's face and stomped off to the showers to get ready.

As the hot water lolled over him, Draco sighed, feeling his muscles relax and his headache lift slightly. _'Why do I feel like such shit this morning?'_

_'Because Potter left you,'_ he answered himself.

_'No he didn't, he just needed his time...'_

_'Riiight, you keep thinking that Draco,'_

_'He was just in a pissy mood yesterday! That's all- nothing a joint won't fix,'_

_'Come on now, even you know that is not true,'_

_'Urgh, Potter hasn't left me. It'll be just the same as before. He'll ask me to sneak out after Potions with him today, he is my partner after all...'_

Draco shook his head, forcing himself to stop his own inner bickering and finish getting ready.

He didn't wait for Blaise or the other boys as he strode down to breakfast, to anxious to meet eyes with Harry from across the room. All he needed was one of those secret smiles, those cheeky grins to confirm the relationship between the two of them was still there.

So Draco sat down in his usual seat, his eyes never straying from the door as the Trio had yet to arrive. He loaded food onto his plate, it smelt like sausages and pancakes though he could not tell as he dared not blink. As the minutes passed by, eventually the Great Hall was filling up. Blaise sat down across from Draco and thankfully he didn't say a word, though he observed his friend the best he could without being questioned by the hot-headed Slytherin.

Then he saw that flaming red hair bob into the Hall with Granger in tow, they were talking lowly with one another and both were frowning. Harry wasn't anywhere near them. Draco grumbled and ate dejectedly, his eyes jumping to the door sporadically.

"Draco, are yo-"

"Where the fuck is he?" Draco growled, cutting Blaise off. He took a shuddering breath before grabbing his shoulder bag and stalking out into the Entrance Hall. He looked up the staircase, and still no sign of Harry appearing, sauntering down with that goofy grin and that special light in his emerald eyes that nobody else held.

Draco cursed and steadied himself, '_He could just be sleeping in_,' he reasoned with himself. He waited impatiently until the bell rang, to which he hurriedly walked down to the dungeons for Potions, hoping that perhaps Harry had gone early. He ignored his inner logic that told him that was the least likely situation.

More students appeared for the NEWT-level course and the classroom filled up- everyone sat beside their designated partner for the lesson. They were alternating partners every week, and this week was his and Harry again, for which Draco was thankful. But as the class began with Granger and the Weasel behind him, Draco found the seat next to his unoccupied.

He sighed in frustration, balling his fists up ontop of the table. '_Told you he left you,'_

_'Oh shove off, he's just sleeping in,'_

_'You know that's not true. You messed up,'_

_'I did not. He understood perfectly well what we were and bollocks if he didn't,'_

_'Granger and the Weasel seem pretty distraught...'_ Draco turned slightly in his seat to see looks of worry etched on the Gryffindor faces, he scowled and turned back to the front of the class where Snape was unanimatedly lecturing on the effects of the Re'em Exemplifier Drought.

"He just said he was tired, alright? He'll be here, relax," Draco heard Ron groan beneath his breath.

"But he's missed breakfast! Are you sure he's alright?" Granger hissed.

"I'm sure, though he did seem a little off..."

"Mister Potter, how lovely to grace us with your presence," Snape drawled coolly- all heads turned towards the dungeon door where Harry stood, flushing.

"Sorry, sir," he grumbled.

Draco's eyes were wide as he scanned Harry's appearance. His raven hair was ruffled more so than usual, he had large bags underneath his eyes, which looked somewhat emptied, his robes were askew and that familiar grin was lost to a stony expression. It felt like a stab to the heart with an ice pick, it was the only way Draco could describe it as Harry dragged himself over to his seat beside the blonde and pointedly moved his chair to the furthest edge of the table.

"Harry are-"

"Don't speak to me, Malfoy," Harry spat venomously, with such malice in his voice as his eyes didn't leave the textbook he opened up on his table.

Draco stared agape at him momentarily before moodily turning back to his own work, trying and miserably failing not to look over at Harry who never once returned the look. The rest of the day went by much the same, and Draco couldn't stand in. During lunch, he stared openly across the Hall at Harry, but the brunette seemed oblivious to everything around him as he pushed at his food and ignored even Ron. The only person whom he responded to was Ginny, who would reach across the table every once and awhile and gently pat him on the arm.

Draco was fuming with jealousy and of frustration by the time Charms came around. He was none too excited to be in the same room as Harry again, unable to tear his eyes off the sight.

_'It's all your fault, you know. You're the reason why he's like this. You're such an inconsiderate asshole,'_

_'I KNOW!'_ he screamed at himself.

"Mate," Blaise said softly, his hand on Draco's forearm as he sat down beside him in Charms class, before Professor Flitwick began the lesson.

"What?" Draco snapped icily.

"What did Potter do this time?" he asked softly.

"What do you mean?" Draco retorted, not wanting to be caught in his current situation.

Blaise rolled his eyes, "You've been muttering darkly and staring at him all day! You're worse than a girl 'round that time of month," he mumbled with a small, playful nudge, "So what did he do, because he don't look so chipper either,"

"He didn't do anything," Draco sighed and rubbed his temples, "It's what _I_ didn't do that buggered things up," He wasn't intent on saying more on the subject, so Blaise let him be for the rest of the period. As class came to an end, Draco found himself suddenly accosted against the corridor wall outside of the room with Weasley's breath hot on his face.

"What did you do to him?" he growled angrily.

Draco shrugged, "I have no idea what you are on about, Weasel, and if you do not refrain from touching me this very instant, I will hex your hands off," he said calmly.

Ron fisted his hands up further into Draco's robes, his chocolate eyes bearing furiously down at Draco. "He won't even speak to me or 'Mione! He hasn't eaten a thing all day, and I know it's your fault! So whatever you've done, you better fix it Malfoy, or else you'll have me to deal with,"

"I'm so scared you have me shaking in my trousers, Weasel-Bee," Draco mocked, shoving Ron off of him. Ron glared heatedly.

"When it comes to my friends, you should be scared," and with that he stalked off with Hermione deftly following in confusion. Grumbling, Draco felt Blaise's hand on his shoulder once again.

"C'mon then, let's go for a walk," he suggested, and Draco didn't do anything to respond other than stride beside his friend silently, fearing that if he opened up his mouth he wouldn't be able to shut it again.

Without realizing where to Blaise was escorting him, Draco suddenly realized after a few silent minutes that they were on the Fifth Floor just outside of the Transfiguration classroom. "Potter's next class," Blaise explained with a small shrug, "Whatever's wrong, I think you need to fix it,"

"Zabini, don't go sticking your big ugly nose into other people's business that you cannot possibly understand," Draco growled.

"Malfoy, I really don't wanna hear you bitching anymore," he teased with a smirk, "So whatever the hell is going on between you and Wonder Boy over there, I say fix it," Blaise nudged his head down the corridor from behind Draco.

Draco turned his head to see Harry somberly walking down, Ginny whispering at his side and linked with their arms. Harry looked so lost, so distraught. _'Does me wanting to keep us secret hurt him this much? Because I can't stand to see it anymore...I can't. I will do anything to make Harry smile again, and it's only been half a day...'_ the blonde thought.

"You want me to fix it? Fine, just don't complain when you don't like what you see," Draco smirked. He forced himself to stop thinking; to forget about the reactions from the Press, the students, his Mother, he concentrated on how good he felt basking in the sunlight underneath of the Lilac tree, Harry holding him tightly and kissing him so gently, innocently. Then he looked down the corridor at this other Harry, much like the one before the Last Battle of the War. Depressed, detached,... nearly empty. He couldn't bear to lose him even though he barely had him in the first place.

"Harry!" he screamed loud enough for everybody in the corridor to turn to question in his direction, even Harry lifted up his dreary head with slightly widened eyes.

Draco bound down the corridor and towards the brunette who was looking at him curiously, but he could also see the pain in there as well. Without words, Draco lifted his left hand to caress the side of Harry's face as everybody watched, Harry stiffened under the touch but did not move or show any emotion.

"Oh Harry," Draco spoke so softly, he closed his eyes and wrapped his right arm around his waist.

Gasps, screams, outrages, giggles and curses could be heard as Draco firmly pressed his lips down onto Harry's.


	13. Feeling You

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**Feeling You**

**A/N:** Read, Review, and Enjoy! This is the second last chapter, my friends! And it is a lot shorter than the other ones, for which I apologize! I don't do Lemons well, so this one is quite soft.

A wonderful thanks to **PeruvianDarkness** for being a great Beta.

XXXX

"Merlin's beard! Did that _really_ just happen?" Dean Thomas shrieked beside Seamus.

Seamus was grinning ear-to-ear, "They make gay seem rather attractive in my opinion," he chortled, feeling happy for the brunette who stood shocked still in the middle of the corridor, Draco still holding onto him.

People were whispering, questions were being yelled and others were beginning to even heckle the two boys. Blaise appeared behind Draco and eyed Ginny uneasily who was blushing beside the whole scene.

"Malfoy, I am glad you have fixed whatever you buggered up but the middle of the corridor was not the appropriate place," he chastised lightly, "You're the Head Boy,"

Draco parted his lips from Harry's finally to see a small smile picking up on the sides of his mouth, he caressed his cheek with his thumb and smiling affectionately at him. Many of the girls in the area gasped at the sight of seeing Draco smile, for it was not a sight they were accustomed to.

"You know what, Blaise? I really couldn't care less. If I want to kiss my boyfriend in the corridor, I'm going to kiss my boyfriend in the corridor," he leaned in to quickly peck Harry on the lips again before sliding his hand down to intertwine their fingers.

He turned to address the small crowd that was beginning to congest the hallway, he saw Harry smiling and that light returning to his eyes, and he felt powered standing there holding his hand tightly. "Is there anybody else who has a problem with me snogging my boyfriend in the corridor?" he smirked devilishly.

Draco turned to Harry who was blushing furiously, "Let's skip class. Go out to the tree," Draco suggested, feeling a weight lifted from himself.

Harry smiled before turning to Ginny, "Thank you, Gin. For everything," he said and let go of Draco's hand momentarily to hug her.

"Just be careful Harry. And if you hurt him again, Malfoy. You will have me to deal with,"

"You and the Weasel both," Draco scowled and tugged his boyfriend into his grasp. Harry allowed himself to be led away from the crowds, still in shock at what had just happened.

"Lets not go to the Lake," he said suddenly, "Lets go to the Room of Requirment instead,"

"Sure, Harry. Whatever you want," Draco said, smiling down at Harry as he had his arm still slung tightly around his shoulders.

"You. You're all I want. I want you," Harry said firmly.

When they reached the Room, Harry was the one to walk in front of the wall three times to determine the likes of its inner workings. Draco was surprised when they entered and all that he could see was there, was a bed. There were no windows, no lights, no anything. Harry slammed the door shut and near darkness enveloped around them.

"Harry what's goin-" Draco was cut off as Harry harshly slammed him up against the closed and locked door. His mouth was viciously claimed, Harry's tongue forced its way inside and swirled delightfully in Draco's wetness.

Draco gasped and immediately clung to Harry, he pushed his body towards him but was quickly shoved harder into the door. Harry was putting his full weight on Draco now, his hands were unfastening his cloak and making quick work of his shirt. Draco had no idea how Harry had him down to his trousers so fast, without even breaking the intense, heated kiss that left his lips sore, bruised and begging for more.

What was more important, though, was that it didn't matter. When Harry finally broke the kiss, he leaned back to look at Draco and he had such fiery passion blazing in his eyes. "I want all of you right now," he said firmly.

"Like as in-?"

"Draco. Please, I've wanted this forever. I-I was so upset when you denied me yesterday of being together publically, and I didn't know what to do. All day I have been thinking of how much an idiot I am, to have let myself fall in love with somebody I could not be with. Now that I can be with you, though, I want all of it. All of you," Harry gripped onto Draco's shoulders.

"I would never have it any other way Harry," he whispered, craning his neck forward to capture Harry's lips in his own again. He worked his hands down to the brunette's buttons of his blouse, he felt so privileged to be the only one caressing that bare, toned skin beneath it. Draco allowed himself to be led to the bed, between trailing kisses.

Harry laid himself down on Draco, unfastening his own trousers before laying them to waste on the floor and moving to undo Draco's as well. "Are you sure?" Draco whispered again in the near darkness.

"Never been more sure," Harry whispered back, "I love you, Draco. I really mean that," he bent down to kiss the blonde's naval, who shivered in response.

"I-I love you too Harry,"

Harry propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at the shadowed silhouette of his lover, he bent to bring their lips together again in a soft kiss. "So beautiful," he whispered, taking in the naked and aroused sight of Draco. He trailed his hand down his side, caressing the soft, perfect skin.

Draco smiled up at him eagerly, feeling his throbbing member press against Harry's own length. "Please, I want you to feel you," he begged gently.

It didn't take telling twice as Harry leaned up lightly to wet the tips of his fingers. He brought his hand down and ran it over Draco's erection and down between his legs, he pushed one into the tight orifice. Draco moaned at the jolt of pain that shot through him, but it was quickly erased and washed over with by pleasure.

After a couple of minutes, Harry replaced his fingers with his own member as he pushed inside. Draco's hands were clapsed hard on his lower back, Harry was breathing ruggedly as he began to move in and out. "Draco," he hissed.

"Please, more," Draco begged gently, making it obvious that it felt just as good for him as well.

Harry gladly obliged once again, thrusting his way further inside. He became lost in Draco and was glad by the sounds his lover was making he was lost as well. The concept of time disappeared, as Harry was completely at a loss for how long he spent inside of Draco. But all of a sudden he was moaning his name from the bottom of his throat as he came, Draco not long after as the sticky substance covered their abdomens.

"_Accio Wand_," Harry whispered immediately, gently pulling himself out of Draco who smiled up at Harry brightly. "_Scourgify_," he cleaned both of them up quickly before discarding his wand. He collapsed down on Draco who brought him quickly into his arms, holding him tightly. "That felt..."

"It was perfect," Draco finished for him, kissing him ontop of his head. "Never do what you did to me again, Harry. Never,"

"Just promise to be mine," Harry lay his head on Draco's chest, entwining their legs.

"Always love, always," Draco said, both boys having never felt more right than at that moment.

"I need a smoke," Harry said suddenly, breaking their serenity.

Draco laughed heartedly, "You are such a fiend, Potter,"

"You love it,"

"I really do,"


	14. Everybody Must Get Stoned

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**Everybody Must Get Stoned**

**A/N:** Read, Review, and Enjoy! The last chapter to this FanFiction, I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! =D Please check out my new, darker FanFiction that is on its way, untitled thus far!

And a great thanks to all my reviewers and to Bob Dylan for giving me the idea for this FanFiction with his song; Everybody Must Get Stoned! (Which I know is technically about literally being stoned, but lets not be pessimistic, shall we?)

A wonderful thanks to **PeruvianDarkness** for being a great Beta.

XXXX

It was easy to tell from the Entrance Hall that most of the student body was already settled in for breakfast the next day as Harry and Draco stood outside its closed doors, their hands entwined. Harry had a look of sheer nervous terror on as Draco had his face pulled into a straight mask, as was the usual Malfoy the school was used to.

"How're you so calm?" Harry asked. Draco squeezed his boyfriend's hand.

"Because… well, sod what they think. If they do not like us together, then they can burn in Hell for all I care,"

"Draco!"

"What? Harry, listen to me- the only thing that matters is that you are here beside me. I know it might sound awfully...Hufflepuff of me, but it is true. I have not got any friends to put down anyway, and Blaise already knows," Draco explained with a small shrug and a soft smile of reassurance before stiffly putting his mask back into place.

Harry took a steadying breath before finally pushing open the doors to the Hall. Immediately all eyes were upon them; the Four House tables and the High Table were silenced almost completely as they gawked at the couple. Draco, pretending not to notice any change whatsoever from an ordinary morning meal, dragged a madly blushing Harry over to the Slytherin Table. He swiftly sat down in front of Blaise who had a raised eyebrow as he momentarily stopped eating as Harry sat down beside his boyfriend, nervously biting his lower lip.

"Morning Malfoy, Potter," Blaise greeted amusedly, his eyes scanning the students around them who were glaring angrily at the couple. Obviously the Slytherins did not condone of their relationship.

Soon, the whispers and gossip started and flew around the Hall. The students became enveloped in their talking and eating once more so Harry slightly relaxed as he felt Draco's hand slip out of his and onto his leg instead. "Bold move, bringing over Wonder Boy," teased the olive-skinned boy.

Draco smirked, "Oh well, you do know me Zabini. Bold moves are kind of my thing,"

"Clearly," Blaise clipped with a grin.

"Who brought the trash over?" Pansy sneered with her arms crossed as she came up behind Blaise who shook his head and continued on with his breakfast, ignoring the pug-like girl.

"You would know, seeing as the only trash around here is standing right in front of me," Draco drawled calmly, looking down at his fingernails in a bored manner. Harry was keen to keep his mouth shut, he knew Draco could handle them and this wasn't his territory either. He stared nervously down at his empty plate, attempting to look untouched by the comment.

"Malfoy, I advice you to get Saint Potter out of here soon or else-"

"Or else what? Would you kindly explain to me, because I am rather curious to hear what you would attempt to do to the Head Boy's boyfriend. Really, I want to know," Blaise interrupted their new guest, Theodore Nott, who was glaring from beside Pansy who held her nose in the air.

Harry shot a look across the table, smiling thankfully at Blaise who winked back at him, making him blush lightly. Whilst glaring at Blaise's back of the head, Nott growled, "Watch your step Malfoy," before turning on his heel with Pansy quickly in tow.

"It was brave of you to come over here Potter, but I think it best you left," Blaise said, nudging his head in the general direction of the other, murderous looking Slytherins.

"Er, right. Thanks, Blaise. Draco, is it alright if we...?" Harry trailed off, slowly standing up from his seat.

"Of course, Harry," Draco said, standing up as well before glaring icily at his House Mates, "I thought you were all above this foolish rivalry. It is obvious I overestimated by own House," he chastised before following Harry, hand-in-hand, over towards the Gryffindor Table. Once again, many eyes followed them, but they were both becoming slowly accustomed to it as the seconds dragged by.

"May we-"

"Course, mate! Mornin' Malfoy," Ron greeted cheerily, attempting to lighten the general atmosphere. Ginny immediately got up from her group of friends as she saw Harry and Draco sit across from Ron and joined on Harry's other side.

"Hey guys," she smiled in greeting, pointedly smiling at Draco as well who merely raised an eyebrow at her.

"Where's 'Mione?" Harry asked, noticing she wasn't attached to Ron's side yacking on about NEWTs as usual.

Ron frowned a little bit before shrugging, "She just needs her time I think, wrap her head 'round things,"

Harry sighed, "I guess that's better than expected..."

"Oi there, come to join the Dark Side then?" Seamus excitedly skipped up to the couple, grinning from ear-to-ear as he clapped Draco on the back. The Slytherin attempted murder with his eyes as the Irishman sat down beside him bravely. Harry and Ginny chuckled at the blonde's reaction.

"The Dark Side?" Ron asked through a mouthful of food.

"Muggle saying," Seamus mumbled with a quick wink at Harry who was the only one who understood it, "The snakes not warming up to you then, Harry?"

"No chance. Although, Blaise isn't so bad," Harry smiled at the thought of his defence. Draco nodded slightly in agreement as they began to pile food onto their breakfast plates.

It was an overall normal breakfast, Draco even joined in with civil conversation with Ron, Ginny and Seamus revolving around the Quidditch Cup, NEWTs, and other random gossip. Harry was happy that at least the Gryffindors were over-reacting, all he had to do was ignore the blatant stares and whispers in their general direction.

And then, things suddenly took a turn for the worst as the morning Owl post was delivered. Draco's Eagle owl dropped off the Daily Prophet. "The-Boy-Who-Lived Wooed by Death Eater's Son; A Tragic Story of Betrayal?" Draco chortled lightly and threw down the post, of course it had to be front page news.

"Ah codswallop, that's what this rubbish is," Seamus said reassuringly, "Who believes anything that woman writes anymore anyway?"

"Sadly, most of the school does still," Harry mumbled, attempting to resist the urge to pick up the newspaper and read what lies they had written about him now. "Why is it I can't move without it making the front page?"

Draco snaked his arm around his boyfriend and pecked his cheek making Harry blush and Ron scowl, "It must be that ugly scar of yours," he teased gently.

"Shut up, you," Harry smirked and turned to kiss him on the lips. There were several gasps from the surrounding tables at seeing this small public display of affection, but they ignored it the best they could.

"Sho whuts on the schedule for tuda?" Ron questioned through his sausages, tumbling out of his mouth and down his front.

"Who taught you how to eat, Weasel, a pack of Crups?" Draco scowled, crossing his arms and eyeing him disgustedly as Ron ignored the insult. "I am officially put off from breakfast,"

"Oh Merlin, me too," Harry groaned, looking around the Hall now it was evident most had read the front page news and almost all of the student bodies eyes were on them. And then the catcalls began. The whistles, the taunts, the loud whispers they barely had to strain to hear.

"Sod them, up for a walk you two?" Seamus asked, sensing the extreme discomfort level rising in the Hall.

"That'd be great Seamus, thanks," Harry quickly agreed and stood, pulling his boyfriend up with him. He snagged some muffins on the way.

"We'll come to," Ron said quickly, knowing that if Harry left his side a brigade of students would rush up to ask him personal questions he really couldn't answer about his best friend's relationship. So the four of them started out of the Hall together, but at the doors they were met by Zabini as well.

"Nott is not pleased," he drawled with his arms crossed and a small bemused smirk on his face.

Draco snorted, "He's only upset because I'm the one getting it from the best looking bloke in the school,"

"True, true," Blaise concurred, eyeing Harry who was a deep crimson as Ron was pulling disgusted faces and Seamus and Ginny chuckled. "May I join?"

"Course. A friend of Dray's is a friend of mine,"

Draco shot Harry a murderous glare, "What did I say about calling me that?"

"Hm? Oh, I think you said something along the lines of 'hexing my hands off'...I'm not too concerned,"

"Why not, Potter? If Draco makes a threat, he usually keeps it," Blaise grinned. Harry was smirking devilishly now,

"Oh, I just think that Draco likes what I do with my hands too much to hex them off s'all,"

"Too much information, Harry! Too much!" Ron shivered as the six of them continued out into the Entrance Hall and then out onto the grounds. It was a beautiful spring morning, one of those days where the light of the new sun shone perfectly down across the grounds and hit the water so that its reflection sparkled in the distance of the Black Lake. The grass was greener than ever as the six odd acquaintances walked slowly sauntering together,

Harry's hand held tightly in Draco's. It felt so wonderful just being able to do that with friends now, and it made all of the pain of dealing with the rest of the world well worth it.

"Is that-" Ron trailed off, his eyes squinting in the distance over to Harry's usual Lilac tree which was now budded and beautiful, its purple flowers adding to the serenity of the spot.

"It is," Ginny confirmed with a nod, it was Hermione only a couple of yards away. They got closer and the brunette didn't seem to notice their presence.

Harry suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, "Wait a minute...I know that smell..." he said eerily.

"Me too," Draco said, sniffing the air as everybody turned to them in question, "That's Mahalo, isn't it?"

"She didn't! She wouldn't! She _hates_ it!" Harry said, his mouth agape.

"Honestly, would you two stop talking in riddles and tell us- what's that awful smell?"

"Awful smell? That's weed, Zabini, and that smell is from the best herb in this world," Harry retorted with a grin, quickly pulling his boyfriend along with the others trailing behind. The smell strengthened the closer they got to Hermione, and suddenly she saw they were all right in front of her.

Hermione jumped up, her hair was frizzled more than usual and her eyes were beet red. "I-I'm sorry, don't get me in trouble! I didn't want to steal it Harry, I'm so sorry Harry! I just wanted to-and I remembered what you said in the summer that...'Everybody Must Get Stoned' and I-I really needed to clear my head and...please don't..."

Ron shook his head with a small chuckle and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, "Dear, I don't think he minds, do you Harry?"

"Of course not," Harry grinned, "As long as there is enough left for the rest of us. Zabini, Seamus you in?"

"Sure, why not," Blaise shrugged noncommittally, Ginny nodded in agreement as well. The seven teenagers settled on the grass together, Hermione handed the 'stolen' instruments from Harry's room back to him and he began to expertly roll a couple of joints.

"Harry, you're a pro! Have you been toking this whole year?" Seamus asked.

"Mmmhm," he said, not wanting to break his concentration as Draco rubbed his back soothingly, feeling quite relaxed at the moment and at ease even in the Weasel's company.

"And why haven't you invited me earlier?" Seamus chastised jokingly, Harry chuckled lowly.

"So er, Malfoy, uhm...it's okay that er...you and Harry...I think it's great," Hermione finished with a small smile, her cheeks flushed.

"You think so? I think so too," Draco smiled and turned to deeply kiss Harry, distracting him from completing the joints. When he was released and the marijuana prepared, Harry passed out three joints to be sparked.

Once the marijuana wafted into the air and he felt Draco lean against his shoulder, he looked down at his boyfriend who was smiling calmly. He never saw a more perfect thing than that moment, the sun spilling across his pale, beautiful face as he clung gently to his side. Harry wrapped his arms around his torso and pulled him even closer, he looked around the circle at his friends, all bursting into conversation with one another. The only two who didn't speak were him and Draco, who just held each other softly and observed. Neither feeling quite happier, for all their worries and troubles suddenly disappeared and all those curious people in the Great Hall didn't exist anymore.

"Even the great Draco Malfoy smokes this illegal Muggle drug?" Seamus teased, handing the joint across the circle to the blonde who took it and deeply puffed although he did not move from Harry's arms one bit.

"Of course," he turned to wink at Harry who grinned back largely, "For everybody must get stoned,"


End file.
